New Beginnings
by PinkSkyy808
Summary: "BANG! BANG! BANG!" For a moment the world stopped as if it was giving a chance to enjoy this moment, to enjoy each other as if it was our last, and it was... because it was our new beginning
1. Chapter 1

_"No please, please don't shoot" Sonny begs, I take a deep breath and close my eyes, not wanting to even think about what I knew what was to come. I had to be strong, I had to save her. But I felt so hopeless.. I couldn't even wipe away her tears, the masked guy that held us from seeing his face, but I knew what it held, anger. I slowly opened my eyes and took in his appearance one last time. I knew those hands, those eyes, his built body. I knew him. " I Love you sonny" I say my voice straining to keep from sobbing._

**_"BANG! BANG! BANG!"_**

_For a moment the world stopped as if it was giving a chance to enjoy this moment, to enjoy each other as if it was our last, and it was... because it was our new beginning_

* * *

**_1 Year earlier_**

"Alexandra Margarita Russo, You get your butt up right now! You promised you would change your habits and we let you keep your magic, so unless-"

I jump out of bed and yell "I'm up relax yo'self woman!" I laugh and started getting ready, after a shower and I brushed my teeth I throw on a white V-neck shirt with my letterman jacket on and some skinny jeans. I descend downstairs.

"Mami, Where is my car keys I can't find it" I say as I look in the fridge to look for something to eat

"Alex, How about looking in the key tray instead of the fridge" I take a bite of a doughnut and smile with the doughnut in my mouth

" Right, Thanks mami adios" I kiss her cheek and head for the door

" And Alex " I turn toward her " Be good, I don't want no more heartbroken girls coming to my house and tearing down my door again" I smirked and nodded, then went on my way to school, as soon as I entered the doors I saw Justin talking to Juliet and I smacked his head making him hit it on his locker and winked at Juliet she bit her lip and twirled her hair as I walked pass, forgetting Justin and his bloody nose. It was always like this, me flirting with every girlfriend he had just to get under his skin. I walked to my locker and grabbed my backpack that I left in their since sophomore year.

"Yo, Alex!" My friend Nate greets me. I smile at him softly and give him our usual handshakes and turn to his girlfriend of a year, I smile lightly at her and she gives me a shy smile. I chuckle at her actions, you would think by now Miley would stop being her shy self after spending every moment at school with me, Nate and the rest of the football team. Yeah you heard right, the lazy Alex Russo is in football and I didn't even use magic to get on the team. Okay maybe a little, but hey it was for a good cause...maybe.

"So love birds what's the plans? Picking on the freshman? OH! even better how about we make Justin's life a living hell for his senior year?" I smirk as plans start to develop in my head. But then again my plans always get ruined so I'm just gonna go with the flow. I eye the two curiously and as soon as Nate opens his mouth..

"Alexandra Russo" I groan and put on a fake smile for even though we both know its fake.

"What are you doing here so early? its 9:30 in the morning class started an hour and thirty minutes ago and we both know u don't come to class till 1 in the afternoon" I laugh, and mentally pretend to wipe a tear from my eyes as if it was so funny how he knew me so much.

"Well if you must know, I decided to come to school early because 'I believe that children are our future, and we must teach them well to let them lead the way and show them all the beauty they possess inside', and what way to do that then to go to school" Nate and Miley laughing at my answer because I quoted the goddess herself Whitney Houston The Greatest Love of All. Then I heard a soft chuckle coming from behind my big buddy. I maneuver my way around him and look at the shorter girl, breathtaking.. She was wearing a yellow sundress with a half top leather jacket. I smile and stick out my hand.

"Alex Russo what's your name beautiful?" she smiled at me softly

"Sonny Monroe" She said and I smirked.

"Well Monroe I just gotta say-",

"Save it Romeo" Laritate says "She is way out of your league "I looked at him with a raised eyebrow and pull him to the other side of the lockers

", You be ruining my game, I'll be good I promise, I promised my parents I was gonna change, and what better way than to show a new student around? Here let me take that from you" I say grabbing the girls schedule from his hands

"Now you go on cowboy and I'll make sure she gets settled in" I smile at him and walk towards Sonny leaving a confused Laritate.

"So Sonny, How about I show you around instead of Yankee doodle over there?" I smile and grab my bag closing my locker and throwing my arm around her shoulder then waved at Miles and Nate I then take a look at her schedule and headed off to AP English- Whoa wait AP? All play English I think I need to change my classes to all AP like hers hell..

We make our way through the hall and till I find room A102, I hold the door open for her and she sends a shy smile my way before entering the door, as soon I enter the door I hear a bunch of "hey Alex" or "sup Alex"

"Well Miss. Russo, You are certainly not in this class, so what brings you here" Says the blonde teacher

"Hey Kathleen, What's up? How yah been?" I smile innocently at her

"Save the act Alex and its Mrs. Jacobs to you, Now how may I help you?" She says with a raised eyebrow

"I was just checking to see if Monroe over there got settled in fine, wouldn't want her to feel uncomfortable it being her first day and all" I smirk "Well then I better get going later Kathleen, See yah in P.E. Monroe" I wave at the teacher and wink at Sonny then head off to English. Walking down the hall I see a new kid.

"Hey yo, You! What's up? Need help?" I ask walking towards him

"Uh-uhm" He stutters and his eyes look me up and down

"Aye stutters my eyes are up here, Gosh losers.." I turn and leave him there heading to A106. As I reach the door I open it and take a seat in the way back putting my ear phones in my ear and hit play on my iPod.

Before the song hits the chorus someone plus the earphones out from my ear. "Hey what'd you do that for you Jackas- hey Mr. Laritate you teaching now?" I question hoping he didn't hear my outburst. Who am I kidding people from china heard that.

"Russo, I think you are the first person ever in history to get detention on the first day of school two years straight. Now sit back down, no music and you listen to me" I roll my eyes and sit down

"Psst Alex" I turn to my right where the voice came from and see Jake kicker on the football team.

"Sup Jake" I give him a lil hand-clap shake. (Yeah you know what I don't know what it's called, come at me bro!)

"Party this Friday, cute girls, alcohol. You in?" He questions with a hopeful look in his eyes

"You be kidding me? I'm always down, Count me in bro." I say and pull out a notebook from my bag and start doodling in it.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N Hey you guys Thanks for the comments, It really means a lot and I'm glad you have an interest in my story, it being my first story and all, makes me really excited. This chapter really shows a different side of Alex. Please leave comments on what you guys would like to see in the story or any guesses you have for the future also if you want sonny's pov too. Alright have a good day you guys and enjoy :)

Btw, This story will start off continuing the day Alex and sonny met and then hit off to Friday, and I decided it would be best to leave dates so I will put the date they met and yeah.. Hope you guys get my drift.

* * *

Later that day (September 12, 2011)

Alex's Pov

I walked towards my last class of the day P.E. You would think that me being a jock and all I would be all happy that I class I know I can pass (besides art) is finally here, but hey I had a tough day.. Sleeping in class is a hard work out.

As I finally reach the P.E. Doors I see people jogging around the basketball court already. I guess I am late? I walk into the locker room and get dressed, and then make my way back to the basketball court. I see Mr. Johnson talking to that one new girl, so I decided I best be making my move.

I start to run around the court with everyone else and trip and fall right beside them purposely and pretend to groan in pain, I slowly look up and see Mr. Johnson kneeling beside me and see Sonny looking at me with a raised eyebrow.

"Alex you okay?" Mr. Johnson asks, concern written all over his voice

"Just fine" I say trying to make it seem like I'm still in pain and clearly it works because he helps me to my feet and sits me down on the bleachers

"You relax and I'll go get an ice pack, Sonny why don't you keep Alex company till I come back?" She nods slightly a little hesitant. "rest of you keep running I want 4 more laps" everyone running groaned but kept to it till he left and they all laid down on the gym floor out of breath

"So.." Sonny started and cleared her throat a bit "Do you always try so hard to talk to the new girl?" She asks

I chuckle a bit "Not really, only if she is as beautiful as you" I mentally face palmed myself as she rolled her eyes. Great Alex. Smooth.

"Look I'm sorry, It's just when I first saw you, you literally stole my breath and I just want to get to know you, the real you, the one more to you then what others see." I say slowly trying to process what I just said

"I like that answer better than your other answer. But I'm sorry your not my time, I'm more into that" She says pointing to a nerd with his head buried into his books

"You're kidding right?" She shakes her head with a smiles "Fine, How about just friends?" I question and she nods "Alright cool, well friend want to go to a party with me and some friends on Friday? Its just gonna be a small get together." She smiles brightly at me

"I'd LOVE to!" She said excitedly, and I laugh at her excitement. I pull out a piece of paper and put my number and the address to the party on it.

"Alright well if you have any trouble finding the place just text me and I will pick you up" She nods and bites her lip"

"Here you go Alex" Mr. Johnson says as he appears beside us handing me the Ice pack

"Thanks Mr."

"By the way Alex, Football practice is after school today"

"Alright John I'll be sure to make it on time this time." I say and he gives me a pat on the back and walks away finishing the class

"You are in football?" Sonny questions

"Yup Quarterback" I state proudly

"Huh..I'm Cheer leading captain. Coach Jamie gave me my position from my old school hoping that I could teach her squad a few tricks or two"

"Well..You know what they say about the Quarterback and Cheerleading Captain." I wink at her and she laughs

"The flirting won't stop will it?" She says as the final bell rings

"Don't count on it Monroe" She smiles at me and starts to head towards the gym doors

"Goodbye Alex" She says before leaving out the door still smiling.

Alex Russo does not do friends. I am gonna make her mine.

Friday party (September 16 2011)

* * *

I put on my leather jacket over my white v neck, and then slip on my skinny jeans. Man tonight is gonna be a thrill. I ran a hand over my hair and check the time. 10:00pm. I put my wand in my combat boots and make my way out the door walking to Jakes since I'm gonna be way too drunk to drive and it's just a 10 minute walk from the sub shop. I breathe in the cool air and hear the vibration of my phone in my pocket and pull it out.

Unknown: Hey Alex, It's sonny. I'm just wondering what time I should stop by the party

Alex: I'm actually on my way right now, so you can start leaving now if you like

Sonny: Alright thank you

I continue my walk, till I stop at a red door, letting myself in since the music is way too loud to hear anything really unless you yell really loud. I make my way into the kitchen and grab the Skyy Vodka bottle and pour it into the red cup adding a bit of sprite and take a gulp. Perfect. I take another gulp and make my way to the living room where everyone is still dancing. I look around then room then spot Nate and make my way over to him.

"YO WHAT UP NATE!" I basically yell over the music

"HEY!" He says and I see his body shake with laughter, I couldn't help but laugh myself.

"WHERE IS MILES?"

"SHE SAID SHE COULDN'T MAKE IT, HOMEWORK" I nod and take another gulp and we keep small talk for another hour.

"HEY LOOKS LIKE YOUR GIRLFRIEND IS HERE" I turn facing the door and see Sonny in a tight black dress the captures her curves perfectly.

"I gotta go Nate" I say in his ear, getting tired of yelling, He just nods and keeps drinking

I make my way towards Sonny and she catches my eye, I wink at her and captivate her in a hug, one hand around her waist, the other still holding a cup and put my lips right by her left ear "Did anyone ever tell you how gorgeous you are" and I feel her body shiver against mine and touch her shoulder.

"You cold?" I ask my lips still right by her ear. And she nods. I take off my jacket and set my cup down right beside me and go behind her holding the jacket up while she slips her arms in

"THANK YOU" she yells over the music and smiles at me

"COME ON ILL GET YOU A DRINK" I take her hand and pull her in the kitchen grabbing two cups and the Skyy vodka bottle again.

"Is this okay?" I say talking regularly since the music is distant now.

"Actually I don't drink" She states and I grab a can of Pepsi handing it to her

"Problem solved" I smile and pour me a cup of straight vodka this time

"Thanks" she says opening it and taking a sip

"Want to dance with me?" She shakes her head no

"Don't dance"

"Don't worry we can slow dance" I say and then gulp down all of my vodka and putting it down and grabbing her hand

"No slow songs are playing"

"We can just go with our own melody then" I say and put my hands around her waist as she puts hers around my neck. I pull our bodies closer putting my lips by her ear again "For someone who doesn't know how to dance sure dances well" I state and she softly laughs in my ear

"I meant I don't know how to dance like that" She says point a finger behind her should to people dancing like they are trying to have sex. I laugh and just continue dancing with her. I feel her lay her head on my shoulder and this girl passes by me winking and then slipping her number in my hand. I shake my head smiling and Sonny pulls her head back to look at me.

"What you shaking your head at?" She asks me still moving her body with mine

I laugh "Nothing, Just this girl managed to slip her number in my hand while we were slow dancing" I say showing her the piece of paper, she bites her lip and nods and we go back to dancing for another 30 minutes till she decides to pull away.

"I should probably go its almost one-thirty in the morning" I nod and take her hand opening the front door for her, letting her out first before I go out myself.

"Where's your car? I'll walk you to it?"

"I don't have one; my house is like a forty minute walk from here"

"And you wanted to go home at like one thirty? You can stay at my house tonight, or I could give you a ride home" she shakes her head no

"I can walk home by myself thank you Alex" She says walking away

"No, please? Just call your mom and I will drop you off in the afternoon" I promise her

She bites her lip looking down, and then nods "Alright I'll let my mom know" after a 10 minute phone call with her mom we make our way to my house.

"So, where you from?"

"Wisconsin" She says proudly and with a beaming smile, I couldn't help but smile myself

"That's a long way from New York; did you live at a farm or something?" She laughs but nods

"Yup, then we moved here august 20th my birthday" She says

"Happy late birthday" I say looking at her

"Thanks" She smiles at me and I see her shiver

"Still cold?" I ask and I put my arm around her shoulder

"Yeah, I guess it's because it's almost winter time" I nod and we stop at the front of the sub shop and I pull out a bobby pin trying to open the door

"What are you doing? Its closed Alex" I laugh

"I live upstairs, my parents own this. I just lost my key" I say and she looks at me in disbelief

"Trust me I live here" I say biting my lips to keep laughter from escaping my mouth, and I finally get the door open. I pull her inside locking the door behind me and make my way up the spiral stairs, with sonny following. I reach my front door and open it and see the T.V. on with my little brother max asleep on the couch.

I smack max on the head "What are you doing down here? You know mom and dad are gonna have a fit if they see you down here, get up stairs" he rubs his sleepy eyes and smiles at me, I then pull the paper with the girls number on it out of my pocket and hand it to him

"You should call her, Ask her on a date or something" I say and he nods eagerly at me and head up to his room

"That's nice of you" I hear sonny say

"What?"

"Caring about your brother and giving him that girl's number" I laugh

"Yeah I guess, But let's not tell anyone, it may ruin my reputation." She smiles and shakes her head at me

I pull her upstairs with me and I grab a pair of pink pajamas for her and point to the bathroom that is hooked by my bedroom, curtsey of my magic abilities

"Thank you" She says and enters the bathroom. I pull out a pair of boxers and a white T-shirt and throw them on putting my wand in my dresser under my clothes and start making my bed on the floor. As I finish she exits the bathroom and sits down on the bed I just made on the floor.

"You can have my bed, I like the floor better" I say lying.

"We can just share the bed?" She asks biting her lip

"Not such a good idea, I might make a move on you" I say honestly, She nods and stands up and gives me a hug and kisses me on my cheek

"Thank you for the dance tonight, I really had fun." She says and lays down on my bed. I smile stupidly and flick the light switch off. I lay down on my floor-bed and cover myself with the blanket. I stare at the ceiling for 3 minutes until I hear my name

"Alex?" Sonny's voice calls out into the dark

"Yeah?"

"Can you sleep beside me tonight? I'm scared of the dark" I bite my lip and my head screams a little 'hell yeah!'

"Sure" My voice cracks and I grab my pillow off the floor putting it beside her head and lay down.

"Thanks again" She says and scoots closer to me and wraps her arms around me like a child holding a teddy bear

I give a slight 'mhm' and keep staring up trying to avoid my heart beating loudly in my chest. I feel her even breathing on my neck leaving Goosebumps all over my body. This is gonna be a long night.

* * *

A/N Thanks for reading you guys I promise to update soon.


	3. Chapter 3

Monday September 19, 2011

Alex's Pov

Who knew me, Alex Russo, Could make it on school on such an unholy time like this. 7 AM, classes didn't even start till 8AM and yet I'm here an hour early. Now you may ask 'gee Alex why are you here so early', I'll be honest. I couldn't sleep at all. Sonny's been running through my mind constantly and I can't seem to shake it off, I'm not even supposed to be thinking about the way her eyes brighten up when she see's someone smile or how she bites her lip when she is nervous/shy, or just how perfect her body is from her face all the way down to her- Snap out of it Alex, she is just a girl, plus she doesn't even like you. I sigh out loud before I make my way to the office, trying to get my classes into AP. Apparently AP doesn't stand for 'All play' Who knew? I talked to my counselor the other day and she said if I take all AP classes now and for senior year, I could have 4 periods of whatever I want that isn't Math, Science, English or History. Sounded like a pretty good deal for me, I even got Nate to transfer into all AP last week Friday.

I bite my lip at the thought of last week Friday. I slept with Sonny Monroe. Not slept, slept but slept, but it was enough for my heart to go crazy. I head into the front office and grab the new schedule, stuffing it into my pocket before going into office, seeing him at his desk playing with a cow boy hat.

"Hey, What up big fella" I say before going to his office' coffee machine, pouring me and him a cup

"Russo, what are you doing here?" I hand him his coffee cup "thank you"

"Nothing to do" I say and grab a doughnut from the dozen in the box on his desk.

"I am starting to worry about you cow girl," I cringe at the nickname "I haven't seen you in detention since last week Monday. Do you need to see a therapist or something?"

"Please don't ever call me cow girl, that's like so embarrassing, and no I told you, new year new me" I state putting my feet on his coffee table and I finish my coffee and doughnut

"Well if you ever need anyone I'm here. Now get out of my office, your too comfortable here" he says swatting my feet off his table.

I walk out of Laritates office and head to my locker which is basically Nate and I's meeting spot every morning and it just so happens that Sonny's locker is across from mine. I reach my locker not seeing Nate so I sent him a quick text to hurry up to school. I lean my back against my locker and watch as students pass by till my eyes land on Sonny. Be smooth Alex, be smooth. I walk behind her and wrap my hands around her eyes then putting my lips close to her ears.

"Guess who?" I say softly. She giggles at me and turns around wrapping her arms around my neck and my hands around her waist for a hug.

"Good morning Alex" She pulls away and gives me a bright smile

I smile back at her and lean my shoulder against the locker next to her "Morning Munroe" I watch as she pulls out books from her locker and then close it. I take her books from her hand "Here let me help you, don't want you to break a nail or anything princess" I say jokingly and wink at her.

"Oh aren't you a knight in shining armor?" She says still with that smile on her face

I shrug at her "I'll be anything you want me to be baby" we both let out a laugh and continue small talk till Nate arrives.

* * *

I make my way to the back of Mrs. Jacobs's class and sit at the desk in the back, Nate and Sonny sitting beside me. As everyone else starts filling in I see Mrs. Jacobs enter with a girl I have never seen before. I tap Nate on his shoulder and point at the girl next to Mrs. Jacobs. She is a brunette and she has beautiful green eyes, and she was very attractive. I walk towards Mrs. Jacobs and hand her my schedule showing her that I'm in her class. She looks at me in disbelief but keeps her mouth shut and motions for me to take a seat.

"You're Alex Russo" I hear the girl new girl say

"The one and only" I give her my signature smirk "Your name beautiful?"

"Lauren" She says smiling at me I wink at her and see her cheeks turn a light pink

"See you around Lauren" I head back to my seat and Nate shakes his head at me

"What? I was just showing Mrs. My schedule" he shakes his head at me once again and says a small sure. I roll my eyes and turn to Sonny

"You free today? I was kind of hoping to catch a movie" I say and start leaning more towards her

"Sure, But no scary movies" She says looking at me "and this is not a date" I roll my eyes at her but agree anyway

"Fine you can choose the movie" I say leaning back towards my desk taking out my notebook and pencil. I shift my eyes and see Sonny with a small smile on her face and I couldn't help but smile myself, I play with my pencil and I hear the desk in front of me creak. I look up to see Lauren seeing there facing me.

"I know we just met but I'm new to this area, I just want to ask if you wanted to show me around Waverly today."

"Sorry, I'm hanging out with my friend today, maybe some other time?" I suggest and look back down at my pencil playing with it a bit more

"I'm sure they won't mind" she says making me look back up at her raising my eyebrow.

Sonny clears her throat making me and Lauren turn towards her "Actually I do mind. Alex and I have a date, sorry" Lauren says a soft sorry and turns in her seat looking at the front board.

I turn towards Sonny raising my eyebrow questioningly at her. I lean forward so I could whisper in her ear "Jealous much?"

She turns to me and puts her lips by my ear grazing it "Conceded much?" she retorts and my breath hitched as I felt her lips contact my ear. This girl is driving me crazy. I bite my lip and try to regain focus.

Reality then hit me, a date… "So… since this is a date ill pick you up at eight" I say softly so no one can listen in "By the way you don't have to be jealous, you're the only girl I could imagine spending my time with" I kiss her cheek. I'm Alex Russo after all; I need to be bold and spontaneous.

I take down a few notes before I zone out. Date with Monroe. My smile captures half of my face and didn't seem to fade even after the bell rang. I pack up my stuff before Sonny, Nate, and I head out to our next period. Do not mess this date up Alex, I repeat to myself a few times.

* * *

"ALEX" I hear Nate shout and turn to see him running to catch up with me

"What up" I ask looking at him

"We are getting called out early; Coach wants the football team and Cheerleaders to practice for the game next week" I sigh, we will be working all the way up to 4 so we would be practicing for about 4 hours 3 if we work hard.

"Alright let's get this over with." I make my way to the girl's locker room changing with the cheerleaders. I am not gonna complain though. The best part about joining the football team was that I didn't have to change with the guys and I've seen their locker room, it stinks more than max's room and that's saying something. I try to avoid looking around the locker room but I couldn't help it, blame my hormones and the twenty flexible girls in the locker room with killer bodies. I hurry up and get dressed then head out onto the football field with my gear on and helmet in my right hand.

I greet the guys and we start our warm-ups. "So Russo I hear you like the new girl" I hear Jake ask from my right.

"I heard that you should mind your own business" I hear a few guy laugh and see a few others smiling. We continue our stretches for another 10 minutes and watch as the cheerleaders started to exit the locker rooms; my eyes catching Sonny's and I turn my head and smile at the ground. We hear Mr. Johnson deep voice call out from behind me "Alright you guy's let's get started"

* * *

"Hey mami" I say dropping my bag as soon as I enter the door, going to the fridge pulling out a bottle of water.

"Mija, What did I say about your bag?" She says picking it up and hanging it on a hook by the door and walking towards the counter I was currently standing by.

"Right, hey since dad is at a sandwich convention can I have money for a date tonight?" I ask kissing her cheek and giving her my best puppy eyes.

"In my purse, do I get to meet this one properly?" She questions as I walk towards the coffee table that holds her purse pulling out her wallet

"You met her, remember the girl that slept over Friday?" I pull out a fifty and putting it into my wallet that I pull out from my pocket.

"Oh really" She questions with a huge smile on her face which causes me to raise my eyebrow "take a hundred dollar bill and by her some flowers and treat her to a nice dinner Alexandra" I roll my eyes

"Mami it's just a small date nothing big just the movies" I fell her hit me on the back of my head receiving a loud 'ouch' from my mouth.

"You treat this girl with respect, I like her." She says and grabs a hundred from her wallet grabbing my wallet and stuffing it in.

"Now let's go get you dressed" She starts heading upstairs. Oh great, my mom is dressing me up. I head upstairs walking through my bedroom door and see my mom searching my closet.

"Mother I can get dressed myself thank you very much" I start dragging her away from my closet and pushing her out of my room and close the door on her. I hear her grumble outside of my door then I hear the creaking of the steps signaling that she went downstairs. I rummage through my closet and pull out a pair of denim skinny jeans and a white t-shirt followed by a black and blue plaid button-up shirt. I then grab a towel and make my way to the shower.

* * *

I walk out the shower throwing on my clothes, pulling on my black converse and look at the time 7:00pm. I grab my phone and wallet stuffing it in my front right pocket then grabbing a blue Hollister jacket and my car keys head towards the door. "Have fun but don't stay out too late it's a school night" I hear my mom shout as I begin to open the door, I roll my eyes and tell my mom 'laters' then head downstairs, out the sub shop's doors and hop into my car.

I drive to a nearby flower shop. I get a dozen pink carnations for Connie (Sonny's Mom) and a mix of white and red carnations. Pink carnations because apparently Connie loves the color pink and I just think carnations are less tacky then roses. I got Sonny white and red because the white symbolizes innocence and pure love and red symbolizes love, pride and admiration. Not that I'm in love or anything it just seems like her? I head back to my car putting the flowers gently on the front seat and start driving the twenty minute drive to Sonny's house.

I park in front of Sonny's house checking myself in the mirror and take a deep breath. 7:45pm. I grab the flowers and open my door. I look at Sonny's house and take in a deep breath. Here goes nothing. I close my door, locking it and head to the front door. I knock and put both hands behind my back. I rock back and forth on my feet waiting for the front door to open. After about 2 minutes I knock again. I bite my lip. Maybe I got the wrong hou- the front door swings open with a smiling Connie looking at me.

"Hey Alex nice seeing you again" She steps aside from the door "please come in" I step in and thank her

"Hey Connie, I uhm got you some flowers" I hand her the Pink Carnations and watch her eyes light up

"They are so beautiful Alex thank you" She hugs me "let's go put these into a vase" she says while she starts walking into the kitchen with me following closely behind her

"Glad you like them" I say truthfully and take a seat on a stool that surrounds the island.

"Sonny should be down any minute. How are you sweetie?" I smile at Connie

"Ah she can take her time, I don't mind hanging out with the coolest mom ever" I see her smile become even bigger "I'm great Connie. How about you?" I ask leaning on the island and watch her fill the vase with water.

She puts the flowers into the vase and turns towards me "I'm amazing, no crazy and wild plans for tonight right? It is a school night after all" I shake my head no

"Of course not, just a few clubs and maybe chuck e. cheese afterwards if Sonny behaves" I say jokingly and she laughs

"Well have fun you wild kids" I smile at her and shake my head at her.

"Are those flowers for me?" I turn around my mouth going dry as I see Sonny with her hair curled and wearing a Black V-neck that hugged her body in all the right places and a pair of Skinny jeans. She also had a little blush and eyeliner which made her even more beautiful if that was even possible. I then look at my hands where I held the flowers I bought for her. I just simply nodded at her.

"I- uhm you" I clear my throat "You look amazing" I say and stand up walking towards her and hand her the flowers. I feel her hand graze mine to grab the flowers and I shudder at the contact.

"You too" She says and blushes looking at the flowers and biting her lip.

"Why don't you two get going, I'll put those flowers in a vase for you Alison" Connie says and I smile at Sonny's name

Sonny nods her head and hands the flowers to her mom kissing her cheek "Bye mom see you later" she says and Connie comes next to me giving me a hug and I hug her back

"See you later Connie" I pull apart from the hug and head towards the front door and opening it letting Sonny go first.

"Have fun girls" Connie says as me and Sonny exit the house I give a quick wave to Connie and close the door behind me.

"So you ready for tonight?" I ask unlocking my car then opening the passenger seat for her.

"Thank you, and of course" She says sitting down and I close the door for her. I head around to my side and opening the door, sitting down then closing it beside me.

"Are you hungry?" I question starting up my car

"Starved" She responds and I drive her to a nearby Mexican restaurant that's called 'Alberto's'. I park in front of the restaurant unbuckling then rush to Sonny's side of the car and open the car door for her. She lets out a 'Thank you' and I smile at her politely then close her door. We enter the restaurant and I feel someone give me a bone crushing hug.

"Alexis, how's my favorite niece" I laugh at Alberto

"Uncle I'm your only niece" I say and he pulls me arm's length away from him and look me up and down

"Si which is why you are my favorite, don't you look stunning certainly you got your looks from me" I push his shoulder slightly and shake my head "and who is this lovely lady" he says turning his attention to Sonny taking his hand into his and giving her hand a little peck

"This is Sonny" I introduce

"Very nice to meet you Sonny" He smiles politely at her

"The pleasure is all mine Sir" She says

"Ah please call me Uncle Alberto; now let's get you both the best seat we can find hm?" he says and leads us to the back of the restaurant

* * *

"Your uncle is an amazing cook!" Sonny exclaims for about the 10th time tonight

"You should try my cooking, its mind blowing" I say winking at her and grabbing our tickets and the drink she has in her hand then heading into screening room number 12. We decided on watching Lion King 3D since everything just looked boring and Sonny fan crazed over it.

"Well maybe our next date you can cook for me" She says as we take a seat all the way in the back right of the cinema

"Next date hm?" I ask as I raise my eye brow at her while she sets the popcorn in between us and I put the drink in between us also

"I mean only if you want to" She says biting her lip and I take her hand in mine.

I lean in and kiss her cheek "I want to" I say

"Cool" She giggles nervously and I couldn't help but laugh.

I throw some popcorn in my mouth and I feel her playing with my hand. I look at her and see her watching the previews on the screen. I kiss the top of her head and she turns to look at me with her big smile on her face. I grab some popcorn and fling it at her head laughing. She shakes her head smiling at me and grabs some throwing it back at me. I push her shoulder gently and she smiles at me then kisses my cheek. The movie starts and she lays her head on my shoulder. We enjoyed the comfortable till Timone and Pumba started to sing 'Hakuna Matata'. I couldn't help but sing along.

_Hakuna Matata what a wonderful phrase_

_Hakuna Matata ain't no passing craze_

I stand up pulling her along with me into the aisle of the movie theatre, put one hand around her waist and we started dancing around the whole movie theatre.

_It means no worries for the rest of your days_

_It's our problem-free philosophy, Hakuna Matata_

A few kids started to dance with us around the movie theatre and I couldn't help but laugh at the childish grin on Sonny's face. A few parents started to dance crazily around the theatre with us while others either laughed or eyed us out. The song started to end and me and Sonny sang the last few lines

_It means no worries for the rest of your days_

_It's our problem-free philosophy, Hakuna Matata_

_Hakuna Matata_

_Hakuna Matata_

_Hakuna Matata_

We laughed when the song finished and we took our seats in the back as we originally had. I kept hold of her hand in mine and we continued to watch the movie. As the movie ended I looked at her and she seemed to be a bit sleepy.

"Let's get you home I say" with that we stand up and head to my car

"I had fun today" I nod at her agreeing and looked at the time 10:45pm

"I can't wait for our next date" I say and I feel her hand play with my hand all the way till we get to my car I open the door for her before sliding into my seat.

"Tired?" I ask starting up my car

I turn to look at her and she simply nods at me sending an apologetic smile my way I take her hand in mine and I drive off to her house turning on the radio and singing to whatever song came on. I looked at her and see her eyes start to flutter close and I smile at her. About 15 minutes late I arrive at Sonny's house and I see her asleep, still holding my hand. I shake my head and turn off my car. I walk to her side of the car opening it and tap her shoulder.

"Sonny, you're home now, time to go inside" I say and she groans I shake my head at her "Want me to carry you?" She nods her head at me and I unbuckle her wrapping one arm behind her legs and the other on her upper half of her back while her arms wrap around my neck and her head resting on my shoulder. I kick my car door closed with my feet and carry her to her front door. "Okay we are here princess" I feel her head lift up and I gently place her feet down on the ground.

"I had fun tonight, thank you Alex" She says biting her lip

"No problem, I had fun too." I say looking down at her lips then back at her eyes

"Goodnight Alex"

"Goodnight Munroe" we stare at each other for a while before I walk closer towards her then I lean in half way and she does the same but stopping just before she hits my lips, I close my eyes and I feel her breath landing on my lips and I put one hand on the side of her face cupping her face and bring our lips in the rest of the way. Our lips move along in sync ,a shock running along my lips while we continue to kiss and we pull apart when air is needed. I open my eyes slowly and see her eyes do the same. I slowly pull away from her and clear my throat.

"Night" I say kissing her one last time

"Night" she says softly and reaches for the door knob and I smile at her then make my way to the car. Before I enter the car I look at the front door of her house and see her halfway inside her house smiling at me. I smile back at her sending her a wave and hop in my car driving off to my house. I park my car a little ways from the sub shop and touch my lips. I let a small 'wow' escape from my lips and my smile eats up half of my face. I bite my lip and I can still feel my heart still pounding loudly in my chest. I can't wait for tomorrow.

* * *

A/N Hey guy's sorry for the late update I'll try to start up dating sooner, also suggestions are welcomed and thank you all for the lovely comments BTW I didn't spell check or anything so…sorry :p


	4. Chapter 4

A/N

Sorry you guy's for the late update, I had to catch up on all my school work and since summer is in like two days I will be able to post more frequently... Hopefully… anyway I like this chapter a lot , and I hope you guys do, tell me what y'all think in the reviews and I'll respond to all your lovely messages next time. So until then enjoy.

Also if you want you can follow me on twitter LovaticHarmony3

* * *

Friday, September 23, 2011

Alex's Pov

I turn the corner reaching my school seeing all the Jock's with their arms around their girlfriend's shoulders, the Nerds talking to their group of friends probably about a new comic, and then we have the rockers with their guitars just jamming out. Everyone seemed happy. I look around the school and see the banners all along the hall ways with the words 'Good luck tonight Varsity' I let out a small smile and make my way to my locker. I see Justin close to tears on the floor with his arms around his legs. I stop by him and look on my left and right shoulder waiting for those little devil and angel guys to pop up like you see in movies. When they didn't I started walking to my locker again. I was about 3 feet away from my locker when I see Sonny looking down at Justin and then back up to me with a look like 'aren't you gonna help him'. I let out a groan and walk towards Justin. I plop down next to him throwing my backpack beside me and awkwardly put my arm around his shoulders.

"What's wrong dork" I ask, he turns his head towards me and I see the tears running down his face, his eyes all red and I felt kind of bad for him.

"J-Juli-"Justin stops and he starts to break down again putting his head on my shoulder I pull him closer to me.

"Hey don't even worry 'bout it she wasn't even hot anyway" I see a figure stop in front of us and see Juliet standing right in front of me. I inwardly cuss myself out then I see her bend down. Oh crap. I feel her right hand collide with my cheek, my head then colliding with Justin's.

"Asshole" I hear her let out with a huff and walkaway.

"Bitch" I say and I hear Justin groan, I face him and I see him holding his head "how about we ditch? I mean it couldn't hurt? It's not like you don't have enough credits anyway. You have enough credits for you, max and I to grad." He turns his head, with his hand still on it and he nods.

With that I help him out and we both make our way to my locker. I pull out a pass that I stole from Laritate excusing me from classes. I write down everything sloppily, like Laritate does then slide it into my pocket. I stuff my bag into my locker and turn, to be face to face with Sonny. She smiles at me then her fingers touch where Juliet's hand had once came in contact with my face, soothing the pinch of pain on my cheek. I smile lightly at her and she gives me her signature smile that takes up her whole face. She then looks at Justin and her smile falters a little bit.

"Justin and I are gonna ditch today" I lean closer so I could whisper in her ear ", bad break up" She smiles sadly at Justin before facing me again

"If you ditch, you can't play at tonight's game" I pull out the pass from my pocket and hold it up only to have it taken away by Mr. Laritate. I hit my head with my hand and turn to face Mr. Laritate and see him writing down something on the slip. I turn my body and look at him questioningly even though he can't see me.

"What do you think he's doing" I feel Sonny's breath hit my ear as she whispers in it.

"I don't know." I turn to look at Justin only to see him on the floor crying again.

"We need you tonight, and you are just gonna ditch anyway so, you three have the day off to help Justin recover from whatever he is going through." He turns and smiles sympathetically at Justin before handing me the pass.

"But Mr. Laritate I didn't want to take the day off" Sonny says softly beside me

"You are there to keep here out of trouble and you three still have to receive and do all your work when you get home. Now get going partners" He says and walks off into his office.

Justin and Sonny turn towards me and I just shrug and head off to get work from all my classes with the pass in hand.

* * *

"ALEX RUSSO, what are you doing-"My mother shouts but stops as she sees Sonny and Justin enter the house along with me "Did you corrupt them?" She faces me seriously

"It's a possibility" I say laughing plopping down on the couch

"No Mrs. Russo" Sonny says then walks towards my mom hugging her "We got out early to help Justin with his breakup with Juliet" she says then Justin whimpers shortly after "sorry" she lets out then goes to sit next to me on the couch.

"Sonny, I told you to call me Theresa" My mom let's out heading towards the doors "well I got to help your father out with the shop have fun kids, and Sonny make sure Alex doesn't get in trouble."

I roll my eyes and turn my body to face Justin. I see Justin with new tear marks down his face and I gotta say it made me feel a little bit sorry for him. I mean he doesn't deserve anyone to hurt him unless it's me. What kind of person would deny that fun for me? What jerks they are. I scoot closer to Justin wrapping one arm around him less awkwardly this time and pull him in for a hug. I feel him hug my body as if it was a teddy bear and I couldn't help but smile a tiny bit.

I am not gonna sit here and watch him mop around all day I check the time on my watch 10pm. " Go wash your face, no vest so take that off hurry up." I say pushing him off of me and towards the stairs. I feel the couch shift as he goes up stairs in no protest and heading for his room.

"What's your plan?" Sonny asks slowly, probably afraid I'm planning something I shouldn't and for your information this plan is completely safe and trouble free.

"We are gonna play some laser tag at the mall" I say shrugging my shoulders, she smiles brightly at the thought of that ",should keep his mind off of things then maybe some ice cream because he needs some." She smiles even bigger and nods her head in excitement.

I hear the stairs creak and see Justin making his way down stairs with shorts on and a striped button up shirt that was tucked in that scream 'I'm a nerd' . I groan out loud and slap myself on the head. "Yo Justin we are going to the mall, do you plan on picking up grandmas with that outfit? Get your ass upstairs and change" I see his shoulders fall and heads back upstairs.

"Did you have to be mean?" Sonny asks from beside me slapping my shoulder when we saw Justin hit the top of the stairs again.

"I was just being honest" I say

"Couldn't you have let the honesty come out a little more politely"

"You are right I'm sorry" Just then I hear something plastic hit the floor and I turn facing the sound. I see sub sandwiches all over the floor and my dad and mom standing right in front of it. They were probably surprised I said sorry and genuinely meant it.

"I thought I'd never come to see the day" My mom lets out softly but enough so I could hear her

"Where did my daughter go?" my dad comes rushing towards me pinching my cheeks as if trying to take off a mask

"Ow, Stop" I say smacking his hands off my face then rubbing my cheeks "cant a girl say sorry every once in a while" They freeze and look at me as if I had grown an extra head I see both my mom and dad eye Sonny and I see her shift uncomfortably. In a blink of an eye I see my mom hugging Sonny and my dad hugging both of them "Oh god. Okay that's enough" I say pulling them off her and head for the stairs "Tell Justin to meet us downstairs."

I rush to the bottom of the stairs pulling Sonny with me and head straight for my car opening the door for her and I hear a scream, I look up to see my mom watching us from the window. Oh god, can this be any more embarrassing? I close her door and quickly hop in my seat and close my door. "Well your parents are adorable" She says smiling happily at me. I let out a loud groan and slam my head on the steering wheel.

* * *

Who knew the mall could be so packed on a school day. Shouldn't these people at like work or school or something? I walk through the mall watching as the kids run around in clothing stores within the mall and hide behind the clothes rack secretly playing a game of hide and seek with their parents without them even knowing.

A few ways down I see neon lights with the sign 'Laser Tag' on it, how original are these guys right? I hear a 'whoosh' sound pass me and I see Justin and Sonny zooming straight for the doors as if it was a contest on who could make it there first, of course Justin tripped and landed on the floor with a loud thud causing me to burst out laughing receiving a few glances to come towards me but I brush off. I watch as he scrambles to his feet trying to catch up with Sonny, but she was already out of sight since she already went through the doors.

Entering the neon filled room I pay for myself and I see Justin and Sonny already with their special jackets on and they are carefully hooking up their guns to it. I look at the colors on the rack: Purple, Green and Blue. Since Justin was Blue and Sonny was Purple I went for the green and quickly joined my team with a few teenagers and a few kids who couldn't be older than 9. This should be fun.

"Alright you guys, let's go Alpha Omega on their as-Butts" I hear laughter escape from their throats from me almost swearing. Little kids are so immature. I bend down signaling for them to bend down also

"Alright, lets split this up, we are gonna stick together since there are 6 of us we are gonna do one on the front, back, left and right" I quickly point to 4 of then people consisting of the kids who seemed the youngest "I'll be the distraction and you" pointing at the last guy left who happens to be really tiny "You scope out the areas we are going into" I nod at them asking if they got it and receive a little nod back.

I turn to face Sonny and Justin to see their groups doing the same and I shout at them "Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha! My team is gonna win and you're gonna lose!" I taunt and I let out a "Go team Alpha Omega" with a fist pump my fellow teammates following my actions.

"You wish" Sonny says shaking her head then going back down to her group which is full of girls considering boys that are 9 don't like purple since it's too 'girly'.

"Alpha Omega? Really? Hah the Aquatic Avengers are so taking you down" Justin retorts my whole team even Sonny's team starts bursting out in fits of laughter. At least he stopped crying over what's her face.

* * *

I exit the arena with sweat dripping down my face and pat every one of my teammate's shoulders as a sign of good job. Who knew this could be such a work out? I also figured out we couldn't run in the arena but you know I put a spell on the workers so they would loosen up. I put my vest and gun away while I wait for Justin and Sonny to exit.

"You guys cheated!" Justin yelled and I turn to see that he was talking to me.

"Oh please you're just mad I happen to be beast at this game" I say punching his shoulder and see Sonny coming out of the arena right behind her team. I turn to look at the score board: Team Alpha-238, Team Aqua-191, and Team Rainbows- 221. My smile takes up half my face and I couldn't help but do a little happy dance. I hear grunts and turn to I see my teammates trying to copy my moves but they kept bumping into each other. Okay so my dance wasn't all that little.

I exit the game place with Justin and Sonny following me close behind, Justin talking about how I cheated and Sonny saying stuff like 'you tried your best'. Gosh I'm falling for her, I mean she is so cute and amazing at everything she does I just can't help it. I feel my legs carry me to the ice cream shop while my mind focuses on Sonny. I don't watch where I'm going and my body collides with something soft and I land right on top of it.

"Oh shit I'm sorry" I say and I jump up and hold out my hand for the person I fell on top of

"It's no problem at all! I'm just a little clumsy and I didn't watch where I was going" She says gently and accepts my hand and I help her up.

When I help her fully up she looks straight up at me with a smile "Oh hey its Laura right?" her smile falters but she quickly picks it back up

"Uh-no Lauren" She says looking down a tint of pink on her cheeks and I smile

"Right! Sorry Laur-" I get interrupted by Justin and Sonny who comes up to me asking a billion questions "I'm fine guy's, remember Lauren, Sonny? I bumped into her on accident" I look and see Justin who seems in a daze, looks like geek charming has the hot for her "Oh yeah and this geek is Justin". I then turn to Sonny and see she is eyeing out Lauren as if they were both dogs and Sonny was guarding a bone. Heh I'm the bone, niceee.

I feel Sonny's hand slip in mine and she intertwines our fingers. I chuckle a little earning a little glance from Lauren who was looking at Justin like 'what the hell is up with you' kind of look. "Hey Lauren why don't you join us for some Ice Cream" I say and I help Justin pick his jaw up from the floor.

I feel Sonny squeeze my hand with so much force I never thought a girl as tiny as her could hold "Sure" Lauren says a smile taking over her face and Justin lets out a little squeal while Sonny lets out a small 'ugh'.

"Oh gosh, alright let's get going" I say and start walking pulling Sonny with me as we still hold hands.

We enter the ice cream shop and take a seat in a booth, with me and Lauren on the inside sitting across from each other, Justin sitting next to Lauren and Sonny sitting next to me with our hands still intertwined. We look above the cashier for the type of flavor we want. I feel Sonny's thumb run back and forth on the back of my hand sending a little spark through my body. I feel my breathing come uneven and I try to catch my breath softly so people don't think I'm having an asthma attack.

"Alright, what flavors do you guys want, Sonny and I will go and grab it" Justin says standing up

"I'll take whatever Alex is having" Lauren says and from the corner of my eye I see Sonny roll her eyes

"Actually Alex and I will go grab the Ice cream, why don't you and Lauren talk Justin?" Sonny says getting out of the booth and pulling me out of it. Justin nods his head and tells us the flavor of ice cream he wants.

We make our way up to the cashier and order a Reeses pieces ice cream for Justin and three strawberry ice creams cones since strawberry is Sonny's Favorite and I really didn't get a chance to choose a flavor so strawberry sounded pretty good.

I decided I wouldn't bring up the whole Lauren thing and about her being jealous. I let go of her hand and step behind her, wrapping my arms around her waist pulling her closer to me. Her body tensed up for a second but then I feel her relax into me and she leans her back more into me. Her hand holds my hands that are holding her and kiss her head softly.

We gotten closer since the past few days, nonstop texting, calls on the phone , hell I even ate dinner at her house three times this week, and not just because of Connie's amazing cooking skills.

"What are we Alex?" I hear her whisper and I put my head on her shoulder.

"What do you want to be?" I say slowly

I hear her let out a breath "More than friends"

I nod against her and kiss the side of her cheek. I turn her around keeping my hand on her waist and lean closer to her our faces a few inches away "Sonny Monroe" I hear her breath hitch "Will you be my amazing" I move my head a little forward "and beautiful" a little more forward "girlfriend?" I wait as she lets out the breath she inhaled and feel our lips collide, but not with force, it was gentle and slow. It had passion, something I never felt with anyone and the fireworks you hear about in movies? I only felt a shock and yet it was enough to make my heart explode with excitement and the butterflies to fill up my stomach. I guess this is what fireworks are supposed to feel like.

_Ding_! "Your order is ready" the male voice behind the register calls out.

We pull apart slowly and the heat builds up in our cheeks while a smile forms on both of our faces. We turn to see the guy sticking out four ice cream cones, both me and Sonny grabbing two. We walk back to the table and I let Sonny enter the booth first while I hand Lauren her Ice cream and Justin's also receiving a small thank you while the both start eating their ice cream. I sit next to Sonny and she hands me my ice cream letting our fingers linger a little while longer than normal. I lick my ice cream then grab her cold hand in mine intertwining our fingers, kissing her cheek before going back to eating my ice cream.

* * *

It was the last quarter of the game with only 28 seconds left on the clock. The score is 24-24. Tie. This one wins it all, and this was major, it was our first game this season and this is always the one people would remember. Your first game makes the impression; your last defines who you are. That's how it always is.

"Quick 80! Quick 80! 686! Hut, hut, hike!" I shout then watch my surroundings, everything is going slowly. I see Shane not that far out the end zone and I pull my arm back letting go of the ball watching it fly in the sky as Nick blocks anyone who was trying to come at me. I watch as our wide receiver Shane runs full speed towards the end zone with his hand up in the air as the ball lands in his hands perfectly. He dodges the other team's defensive players and I watch as all the defensive players go down one by one. The clock is ticking 12, 11, 10, 9, 8,7,6,5,4,3,2, on the last second Shane safety lands in the end zone holding the ball as our school goes wild. The buzzer goes off and everyone cheers, causing me to take off my helmet since it was so loud in there. You would think I would get used to it by now, but I never do.

I head out of the locker room all fresh and I see my family come my way giving me hugs and my dad saying how I killed it out there. Max kept asking what the number on the board was causing me to shake my head at the kid.

"Amazing job out there sweetheart" I turn and see Connie holding a sign with my number, 12 on there.

I give her a hug "Thanks Connie" I smile brightly at her and introduce my family to Sonny's mom.

I watch as my mom and her mom hug and talk about how cute their outfits were and all that other girly stuff whiles my dad just stood there smiling.

I feel little arms wrap around my waist causing me to look down and see Sonny snuggling up to me and I wrap my arms around her. "They seem to like each other" says as she observes both of our parents interact. I nod in agreement.

"You look hot in your little cheerleading outfit" I say and I feel her body shake with laughter and she shakes her head side to side.

"You don't look too bad yourself in your football gear." She says causing me to let out a laugh

"Oh please I'm so hot, and you know it" this causes her to look up and I put on a cocky smile

"Eh you're alright" She says with a shrug and my smile forms into a huge grin and I lean down to kiss her causing her to pull away and my smile to falter. "My mom is here. It's kind of weird to kiss my girlfriend in front of my mom." I frown and put a puppy dog face causing her to give in and give me a quick peck on the lips.

"What kind of kiss is that?" I say, she shakes her head and walks away with a smile on her face. She goes to join our family in their conversation. I then follow her and wrap my arms around her waist causing both of our mom's to smile at us and my dad to nod his head in approval. I lean my head on her shoulder and her head rest on mine as our family talk about getting together to have a barbeque. I agree with them. As long as it's not another game night, those never last too well.

* * *

I slowly pull my car up to the curb and park it on the side and take a look at my flat tire that I haven't noticed. Must of popped. I pull out my phone only to see it's dead. Well at least I was a few blocks away from my house. I start walking down the street and see that every light pole is out of light except for one. Well this is just like a scary movie. I walk into darkness and walk faster to reach the light afraid of what could be hidden in the shadows. I hear a leaf go off under my feet causing me to jump a little. I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding and start to walk again

"Well, well, well what do we have here?" A deep voice lets out in the shadows causing me to stop completely.

I turn to look around me but I see no figures just darkness and a small light hitting my face as if it was a spotlight and a show was about to come on, His show. I bend down reaching for my wand when I realize I had left it at home before tonight's game. I hear footsteps shuffling behind me and I turn only to be faced with darkness once again.

"Why don't you come out man, too scared?" I let out and turn around again hoping I could make out a figure somehow.

"I think you're the one who is scared Alex Russo" The voice lets out and I can see green eyes glowing in the dark.

"What the-" The eyes disappear and I feel something hard impact my head, I letting out a groan as trickles of wet stuff comes running down my face. I fall to the ground as my vision starts to become blurry

"Don't worry, you won't remember a thing" his breath hitting my face as he talks leaving bumps to slowly form all over my body before I start to lose sight in my eyes. I hear a voice let out a 'Oh shit" and footsteps come closer to my body. I hear two people start to argue before I go completely into darkness.

* * *

Hoped you guys enjoyed it, y'all have a nice day- Tina


	5. Chapter 5

_**A/N I'm sorry you guy's I've been sooo busy, also I'm sorry this is short I'll be sure to write you guy's a extra long chapter next time one with magic because I know some of you have been waiting for it. And also I'll try my best to update more quickly, but I'm moving away from Hawaii to the main land so its rough. Now y'all have a nice day. Btw I love you all!**_

* * *

**Monday, September 26 2011**

Alex's Pov

Those green eyes, it haunted me. Correction, haunts me. His hands raked over my body, as I feel his eyes roam it taking in all that he sees, and his voice clear as day whispers in my ear "You won't remember a thing". And yet I remember it as if it just happened a second ago. God, who knows how long it's been.

My head is pounding as if someone was in my head using a jack hammer, my throat, burning more than I had thought possible. And these lights, are hurting my eyes and I haven't even opened them, it was as if someone was holding a flash light right up to my eye and that's all you saw was white, and those little annoying black dots. My eyes move around behind my eyelids as if it was trying to connect the dots, but it hurt too much so I gave up and slowly opened my eyes.

Everything around me was coming out as a blur but I waited a few minutes and my eyes started to adjust. I see a nurse by the little robot that is sitting by my bed and started to push around a few buttons. I try to clear my throat but it sounded like I was wheezing. I think she got frightened because she was all the way up against the wall on the other side of the room, back against the wall and hands flat on the wall paper trying to grab on to it. She slowly recovers and gets me a glass of water muttering a quick sorry and slowly escapes the room.

I slowly looked down at my body seeing the bruises on my arms and legs. My head pounds harder than before and I grip my head holding on it screaming out as the pain comes coursing through my head. The little robot beside me goes off loudly causing me to grip my head even harder feeling something run through my hands and more pain coming along.

Some hospital people in white and blue come rushing through my door; some start to hold my arms and legs down while one turns off the R2D2 machines. I still scream though. One of the guy's next to me pulls out a large ass needle and injects it into my arm. I scream but soon enough I hear nothing except the machines and the heavy breathing of R2D2's friends.

"Get the hell off of me" I say shaking out of their grips "who do you think you are touching me like that?" Start to stand up from my bed getting a little dizzy but hold onto one of the rails on the side of my bed "and you" I say pointing to the bald guy that was holding the needle "I swear to god if you touch me with that needle again I will kick your mother fu-"

"My baby!" My mom shouts interrupting me pulling me into a deep hug running her hands through my hair and kissing my head repeatedly. She stops when her hands reach something wet and pulls back to see blood.

"We are going to have to get your daughter's head stitched up again, seems like her stiches came off behind her bandages." The guy who had the needle in his hand stated

"Oh hell no Caillou" I poke him in the chest receiving laughs from his fellow co-workers and some people behind me, who I'm guessing is my family "You do not touch me, now get your ass away from me" I say shoving him out my way and lay back down on my bed. I see him rush out the door mumbling stuff under his breath.

"He is right Mrs. Russo" a female doctor speaks up "we will have to stich your daughters head back up, but this time she will not be able to be asleep. With her age we are only allowed to put her to sleep a maximum of five times. But we will be able to give her medication to help with the numbing but due to her injuries, it might not be of much help." My mom nods sadly towards me and I groan

"Let's get this over with" I say

After about an hour, 15 minutes of pain and 45 minutes of talking I felt somewhat relaxed, and by somewhat I mean like 1% relaxed. I close my eyes to see if it will help make me relax. It didn't.

It turns out that today is Monday; I've been asleep for 2 days in this hospital. But the medicine they game me to sleep did help with most of that. I pull my hand up to my head touching the bandage that's keeping me away from the stitches I just had a second ago. What made someone do that to me? I shouldn't have been so stupid, I shouldn't have let him seen me so vulnerable. I should've tried harder to fight him, but it seems like I couldn't. It was like in an instant he had me paralyzed. I couldn't move my body; I could only let him do whatever more he has done to me. Now I will have a scar to remind me of that day. Of him.

I feel a hand graze my cheek. Much softer than his ones, way more gentle. I slowly open my eyes and see Sonny standing above me. I pull her on the tiny bed with me ignoring my parents and brothers, and possibly her mom somewhere behind her. I wrap one arm around her waist pulling her close to me letting out foreheads touch.

She probably sensed I didn't want to talk, or maybe she didn't know what to say. With my other hand I intertwine our fingers. In that moment I felt content, like there was nobody else in the world but me and her. And certainly not that guy. I kiss her lips softly, scared that if I kissed her hard enough, she might just disappear. I pull away and look into her eyes, it melted me, provided me comfort, and it made me feel that thing in movies, love? I feel her lips on mine once again but this time we don't pull away. Our lips moved along one another, it was like our lips were made for each other. Like me and her were made for each other. I graze my tongue on her bottom lip and she grants me access almost immediately. I pull her on top of me so she is straddling me keeping our tongues to play with one another and I hear someone clear there throat.

She quickly pulls away, basically flying off of me and stand next to my bed. I look up and see her mom and my mom covering their eyes and my dad standing there looking at me with a raised eyebrow. I look at him and raise my own "What? I missed my girl, leave me alone" I say and push a few buttons for me to sit up.

"I'm sorry" Sonny says dropping her head

"I'm not" Receiving a slap from Sonny "what? It's true, and you didn't seem to mind earlier either" I let out with a shrug earning myself another slap from Sonny. I look towards Connie who has a smile on her face "You see how abusing she is?" I say pointing my finger up at Sonny

Everyone lets out a laugh and I let out a small smile. I see a boy walk in with Justin who I didn't even notice was gone. The boy looks at me with no emotion on his face and waves his hand at me. It was the kid on the first day of school.

"Alex, this is Mason. He is the one that saved you" Justin says "It was late and I went out to look for you because mom got worried and I saw him next to you asking if you were okay" I nod my head

"Thanks stutters" I say and I see him smile, well look at that, he has emotions.

"Alex be nice" My mom says

"No, no it's fine" Mason says in a British accent "Nice to finally meet you Alex" I smile at him politely and look into his eyes.

His eyes were a light grey with green swirls. God I hate the color green. I watch him closely. His hands were in his pockets and he wore a fake smile, what happened to him? Mason walked towards me taking a seat next to the chair that was now beside me "I was actually wondering if you want to hang out sometime?" He smiles at me and I hear Sonny shift beside me and take my hand in hers

"Yeah sure, just as friends right?" His smile falters a bit but he quickly regains it and nods

"Of course, How about when you get out of here we can hang?" I nod and I look at Sonny who has no emotion on her face "Well I better get going, see you later Alex." He gives me a hug and a kiss on a cheek "Bye you guys" He says and he leaves the room

After about another 3 hours of talking it started to turn dark and everyone looked pretty tired

"You all can go home; I can stay here by myself. I'm a big girl" I say my family says there goodbyes leaving Sonny and Connie here with me.

"Mom is it okay if I stay here again?" Sonny asks

"Again?" I question and Sonny nods

"Yeah as long as it's okay with Alex" Connie says and I let out a small yeah "well goodbye girls, I'll pick you up for school tomorrow Alison" Sonny nods and kisses her mom's cheek and her mom gives me a hug then leaves.

I pull Sonny onto my lap wrapping my arms around her waist and she leans into me "Are you okay" she lets out after a while.

"As long as I have you, I will always be okay" I tell her honestly she turns her head to kiss my cheek then turns back

"You cried in your sleep. I tried to wake you up but I couldn't" She says softly

"It's okay babe, I don't even remember my dreams" She nods

I hear her let out a breath "I still wish I could've helped you" I place a kiss in the crook of her neck

"You being here right now and just being with me means the world to me" I say

She turns her head to face me "Really?" smile at her and nod "Good because I'm sorry to say you're stuck with me" I jokingly frown

"Dammit" I say putting my head down and she slaps me on my thigh "Kinky are we?" She lets out a laugh and I let out on of my own

"Gosh just go to sleep" She says and shakes her head smiling still and lays her head on my chest as we both drift off into a deep sleep.

_The green eyes come back in an instant, but I couldn't wake up. We were back on the street where is happened. Except this time I was watching it happen to myself. He hits me and I drop. His hand touches my body and my eyes were wide watching him. I watched myself carefully. I didn't move at all, I watch as my eyes slowly clothes and he whispers "You won't remember a thing". In a flash he is gone and I see Mason next to my body asking if I'm okay, yet there was no emotion in his voice, nothing. I then see Justin come running into view._

_The view changes and all I see is black and the eyes in the dark, The only light is his green eyes. "It isn't over" He says. His eyes disappear and I feel his arms wrap around me from behind causing the places he touches to burn like fire "and this time, I'll make sure you see everything" he says "feel everything, and no one will interrupt. Don't worry; I'll make sure your family sees your body and that pretty girl of yours? I'll just deal with her afterwards" With that I feel the bash to the head_

* * *

**_Once again sorry its short :/ Ill make the next chapter longer, thank you for you patience_**


	6. Chapter 6

_A/N Sorry you guy's I had a birthday and I had to babysit and I'm just sorry. Can I just sat I love you guys and I hope you and enjoy, next one will be Halloween and then all about the travelers I can't wait you guys . BTW FIFTH HARMONY'S SINGLE MISS MOVIN' ON CAME OUT, OMG CHECK IT OUT. If you guys watched XFactor because of demi then y'all should know some fifth harmony ._

_BTW EVERYTHING BELONGS TO ITS RIGHTFUL OWNERS._

* * *

_**Sunday October 23rd 2011**_

**Alex's POV**

My lungs were on fire and so was my throat from trying to breathe, but I kept on running. My head was pounding but that's not unusual, I didn't take the pain meds to stop the pain but then again I stopped those a long time ago because it made me tired and when I sleep the dreams come back so now the pain never went away and the dreams only came at night. My feet kept moving in front of me left, right, left, right and my feet kept that pattern, my brain not wanting it to stop. It's been like this since I got out from the hospital 3 weeks ago, the 2 hour long run; it kept my mind off of that thing... but only for a little while. The sub shop came into view so I slowed my pace and took a breath of fresh air, it hitting my lungs with pain making me take in more till my breathing came steady and I walked into the sub shop quickly running up the stairs ignoring my mom and my brothers till I landed in the shower.

I slowly turned on the water setting the temperature then quickly flying off my clothes and hopping in. In my English class my teacher always said in books the author uses water to symbolize cleansing. So what is it in real life? I didn't feel cleansed at all; I still managed to feel dirty somehow, like the soil we walk on is my skin. But the water did do something for me, it relaxed me, it didn't heal me, no nothing is healing me except for maybe Sonny. She sometimes makes me feel that everything is gonna be okay but I'm not sure that's the case. I don't think anything is really gonna be okay till that guy is gone, but she gives me the much needed hope I need.

"Alex wizard lessons in 10" I hear my dad yell from outside the door. I quickly wash my body off and walk into my room pulling on some sweatpants and a wonder woman t-shirt. Don't you find that funny? How I have a wonder woman shirt on but yet I feel like the damsel in distress and there is no one to save me completely from danger.

I pull out my wand and teleport me in the room ignoring my dad and sit down in my seat. Justin walks in and I mutter a little spell 'look at this dork now lose his shorts' in a flash his shorts are at his ankles revealing his aqua man underwear. Max stifles a laugh then takes a seat to my right. Justin looks confused as he pulls up his shorts and takes a seat next to me on my left and I tap him on the shoulder.

"You should really use a belt" I say and shake my head and balance my wand on one finger.

"I had one on, I don't know where it went" Justin says clearly still confused I set my want down

"And they think I'm blonde" I say softly and point my finger at a nearby STYLE magazine and make it come towards me.

My dad walks in and grabs the magazine when it's halfway towards me "No using your wand unless instructed" he says tossing the magazine back where it was

"Good because I wasn't using my wand" I say and bring the magazine back to me with my finger

My dad looks at me closely "How are you doing that?"

"With my finger, duh" I state and grab the magazine and start looking through it

"But you're not, how…" He says slowly and grabs my hand inspecting it

"With my finger once again" I pull my hand back towards me and continue to flip toward the pages

I see my dad run for the big book of wizards and see him stop at a page then start to mumble something to himself. "Care to share with the rest of the class" I say and he pulls out the weird looking telephone typing in a long ass number before mumbling something I can't quite seem to comprehend.

The wizard portal lets out a colorful essence and Professor Crumbs comes in with a muffin and all the crumbs that seem to be there since last year was there. "What's up stinky beard" I say throwing up a peace sign and go back to my magazine.

"Alex" He greets me "Well Jerry, I always knew you were gonna call about Justin" I hear Professor Crumbs exclaim and I see him walk towards Justin in my peripheral vision causing me to look up "Well Justin by what your father has told me, you have extraordinary powers, only one wizard is granted this in a millennium" Crumbs states

"Actually Professor" My dad says "I actually called you about Alex" everyone stops and looks at me and I just shrug

"It wasn't me I swear" I say and go back to my magazine I feel their eyes burning into my and I continue to flip through the pages "Take a picture it will last longer"

"Alex do you know what this means?" Crumbs asks me

"You all like to stare?" I say and close the magazine

"What? No Alex" Justin says "It means you are now the most powerful wizard in the whole realm"

I shrug "What is power if it only is to attract bad things? And trust me I dealt with bad, not my scene sorry about it" I say and head for the door

"If she doesn't learn how to use her powers she is in danger jerry the Travelers will get her like the others" I hear Crumbs say to my dad

"What did you just say?" I ask crumbs

"You heard that?" My dad asks Justin looks confused and max…well who knows what he is doing in that little head of his

"Of course plain as day, Who are the 'Travelers?'" I ask taking a seat on the long couch hands behind my head as I lay down

My dad gives a nod of approval towards professor Crumbs "For many millenniums the Travelers search for a new soul and power to take," started crumbs " but not just any, they look for the ones who hold the most power to rule the world but they need more power and you Alex might complete their quest. They need power and lots of it so far only 9 wizards has had power as great as you Alex and I think that you, number 10, will complete it and then everything we know and love, gone. Its been forever since someone like you has come along so most of the Travelers would have died. Also they are shape shifters, amazing ones at that. They can transform to anyone in the world and they can also change their voice. We will try our best to keep track of you at all times and make sure you and your family is safe." He starts to get up and walk to the portal but stops and turns back at me "but I want you to study everything about magic, can you do that?" Crumbs asks slowly

I take the big magic book in my hands "I better get started then" Crumbs raises his hand making me stop from exiting the door.

"Page 368 the remembrance spell will help you out, just skim through the book. But what I want you to do is study the magic as in use everything you remember and figure out how it works, it might just help you. Also I will schedule you in some days so that you can learn more about your powers and the travelers but for now I need to prepare" He says and enters the portal but not without leaving me with a 'good luck'.

I let out a loud sigh before dropping the book back on the table. How come whenever it comes to saving the world I'm always the one stuck with the job to make sure it's safe. I roughly run a hand through my hair and intake a deep breath. I just want to be normal and not have to worry about magic or anything. I take my wand and point it at Justin making him turn upside down and me getting a couple of protest from his and my Dads mouth. I walk towards him grabbing his wallet that has fallen from the floor and put it in my pocket.

"Ill see you all later" I say and start to leave the door when my dad shouts at me to put Justin down. I drop him on the floor with a loud thud and walk out the door before anything happens to me.

I quickly mutter a spell to change me into some dark skinny jeans, a black tee that has the word 'TROUBLE' on it, a pair of red and black Jordan's and a black beanie. I pull out my phone and dial masons number. Me and Mason has been hanging out lately and he has even been part of my group in school. He is cool and he is like a brother to me, he even started to loosen up a bit around me and genuinely smile.

"What's up Alex" Mason says excitement evident in his voice

"Got time to hang?" I respond as I make my way into my car

I hear someone in the background and some shuffling "Actually I got company over definitely next time aight?" With that I mutter a small alright before I end the call and make my way towards Sonny's house

I pass the houses one by one watching as it blurs beside me. It was about 2 in the afternoon so the sun was directly above my head causing me to even squint through my sunglasses. I see a girl standing by a box with the sign 'Puppies'. Maybe I need a dog to keep my mind off of everything; I slowly pull along the curb getting out my car and stand right next to the girl.

"Hey, how much for the puppy?" I ask slowly bending down and petting the small black lab who couldn't be more than a couple of months old so he wasn't all that little. Actually he could barely fit in the box.

"Actually, I just found him. I saw him in this box and I didn't want to leave him alone so I stayed here and no one came to claim him." She says looking down sadly

"And you didn't want him?" I say sitting down on the grass and pulling the puppy into my lap

She shrugs "My mommy is allergic" she stands up and kisses the dog on the head before starting to walk away

"Wait what about the dog?" I shout out

"I guess he is yours now" she says running off

I guess he is. I stand up and sit down in the car setting the puppy in the passenger seat. He sits down as if he was a human and his tail starts wagging. Well I guess he likes car rides. I stop by a nearby pet shop bringing him in with me before I get a Blue collar with spikes. I want my dog to be badass, he ain't gonna be no wimp, I grab a matching leash and some pebbles with some doggy dishes and of course some toys before checking out and walking him back out to my car. He starts pulling off to the side signaling he had to use the bathroom so I let him go. After doing the deed we head back to my car and head out for Sonny's place again.

I reach her house and I pull up on the curb, grabbing the dog and its toy before I get out the car. I knock on the front door.

"Alright little man, be good okay?" I say and he looks at me before turning his head back to the door and sitting down "Wow, I like you already" I say and he starts wagging his tail and licking my shoes

"Hey Alex" Connie greets me before hearing a bark at then looking down "and who is this little guy?" Connie asks and starts rubbing him

"I actually just got him, I don't have a name for him quite yet." I say truthfully and Connie lets me in then leads the dog and myself into her kitchen.

"Sonny is actually upstairs, I could keep an eye on this little guy if you want" Connie says excitingly and puts down a bowl of water for him.

"That'd be cool Connie, Thank you" I say and kiss her cheek before I run upstairs

"LEAVE THE DOOR OPEN" she shouts and I shout back a quick okay then knock on the door to Sonny's room then open it

I always loved her room, she was basically a typical fan girl with poster of all her favorite celebs and a couple of autographs the hung above her bed and her room was very girly, it was purple and her bed sheets were also purple and she had a simple rug that was a hot pink. It was very girly and it all matched her. You should actually see her desk, she has everything labeled and I'm pretty sure she put the pens in alphabetical order by the brand. And by her desk she had a keyboard and a guitar. I had yet to hear her sing but I know when I do it will be breathtaking because no matter what she does, it is always breathtaking.

I make my way through her room and see her snuggled up to , her bear she had since she was 4. I smile at how pure and peaceful she looks. If anyone says there is still some good in this world I would have to agree because she has to be the sweetest and kindest person I have ever met and I still have yet to find out how I got her, I mean I am Alex Russo but a girl like me never ends up with a girl like her in real life.

I kneel down beside her bed facing her and shake her lightly trying to wake her up. She stirs slightly and so I kiss her head "Wake up babe" I give her another shake and her eyes slowly start to open revealing her soft brown eyes and I can feel the butterflies in my stomach start to go wild and my heart pounding so loud I think if she tried she could hear it.

"Hey" she says giving me a soft smile

I kiss her cheek again "hey, how was your sleep?" I ask brushing a strand of hair behind her ear. This girl will definitely be the death of me.

"It was fine, what are you doing here?" She questions as she rubs the sleep out of her eyes and sits up

I shrug my shoulders "Can't hang out with my girl? We are still on for tonight right?" I ask and she looks at me questioningly "first month anniversary?" I say and her eyes go wide

"Oh gosh I forgot! I am so sorry babe"

"It's alright, actually I was thinking if we could stay in and watch a movie? It's a school night and plus I want you to meet someone" I say and stand up pulling her with me

"Yeah that's fine, who do you want me to meet?" she asks following behind me as we make our way downstairs

"You will see" I say and pull her into the living room where Connie and my yet named dog are playing tug-o-war at

"Oh my gosh it's a puppy!" She says and starts jumping up and down running over to her mom

I couldn't help but smile at how cute she is. She worked on a farm and yet she is excited at a puppy. I go and sit down on the floor between Connie and Sonny petting my dogs back lightly before pulling my hand away so Connie and Sonny can interact with him more.

What if my dreams came true? What if Sonny, Connie and my family got hurt because of me. I shake my head. No, I can't let that happen. I have to plan, fight, do everything in my power to protect them. But of all people, why me? I am not destined for greatness, no that was always Justin but now I'm the one with powers I don't even want, powers that could get me killed and I didn't even have the choice to choose this overwhelming power. The family wizard is alright because that's normal in the wizard realm, having only one family wizard but a wizard stronger than any other? That's just too much.

"What's his name?" Sonny says shaking me out from my thoughts

"Uhm, actually I don't have one. I was wondering if you wanted to name him. He is our dog after all" I say and the dog comes up licking my faces and I move my face slightly so his tongue licks my right cheek.

"Our dog huh?" She says smiling brightly at me and I push him away a little smiling back at her

"Yeah, he can be like our little baby" I say

I hear Connie laugh "Great I'm a grandma at 25" me and sonny laugh

"Mom you aren't 25" Connie shrugs her shoulders

"Fine 34 but that's is as high as I will so Allison" Sonny laughs

I bring one arm around Connie shoulder "Don't worry Connie, no matter how old you are you have the look of a 20 year old" She smiles at

"And this is why you are my favorite yet to be daughter-in-law" I hear Sonny cough

"Mom, we aren't married and it's too early to even determine if we will be"

I shrug my shoulders "Well you better propose soon because we just had a kid and I am not gonna be a mom and not married" I say and we all laugh

"How about Simba?" Sonny asks

"Simba?" I question

"Yeah, because the lion from lion king's name was Simba and we watched that movie on our first date" I nod my head

"Alright, but its kinda lame" She hits my arm

"You said I could pick the name so that's what I chose deal with it" She sticks my tongue at me and I smile and turns toward Connie

She smiles at me and nods "I like Simba, it symbolizes the beginning of you guys" I shrug my shoulders

"Alright but just to let you know your daughter is never to pick names again" We laugh and I actually feel like nothing can hold me back from my happiness and that nothing could destroy it.

I pull Sonny in for a kiss and the sparks that was there from the first time I kissed her were still there. I pulled back and pulled her into me so her back was against my front and held her. I felt like I could protect her, and that she in a way protected me from the bad in myself. As cliché as it sounds, she Is like the last piece of the puzzle that you had lost and looked for and then when you find it, it feels like you're not empty anymore, and you actually feel complete. I honestly feel complete with her and I am never gonna leave her and I'll always protect her, because their will only be one puzzle piece that will fit my puzzle and it's her.

I internally laugh at myself for being such a sap. I can't help it though, she does this to me. She makes me want to try and be a better person for her because I know she deserves the best and I want to make sure I am the one that can give that to her and not some other dude.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed, please review and if you have any suggestions or anything all is welcomed love y'all and Demi's album? One word BREATHTAKING. Where the inhaler at?


	7. Chapter 7

Monday, October 31st 2011

* * *

"Ugh" I groaned setting the book down. I have been reading this book over and over again and I have to admit, it is the most boring thing I have ever read in my whole life. Correction this book is the only book I read in my whole life. It's like reading cooking recipes over and over again.

I toss my book on my bed and lean back against my chair. I put my hand behind my head and look up at the ceiling.

"Why me?" I ask and close my eyes

It was quiet. I couldn't hear anything but the Air condition running in the room. I liked it. Peace and quiet for the first time. I couldn't see the green no more. I learned a spell to stop all nightmares and a spell to help with my extra sensitive hearing. It felt good.

Bark. Bark. Simba came running in my room wagging his tail and I let out a small smile.

"Hey boy, I gotta go school soon. How about some breakfast?" He ran out the door to the kitchen and I followed him downstairs and flicked my wand in the air. A cup of dog food landed in one of his dog dishes and water appeared in the other.

"Mija what did I say about magic?" My mom asks

"Not to do it unless told otherwise" I say and grab a plate of bacon, eggs and pancakes. I quickly sit down by my dad and take a bite of bacon "But think of it as practice" I mumble out bits of bacon falling onto my plate.

"She is right, practice is practice. Just make sure you do it in this house and not at school or something" I nod my head eating the rest of the bacon in my hand. "So what are your plans for tonight?"

"Well..." I start off "Jake is having a Halloween party tonight I was gonna stop by for a few hours with sonny" I say pouring half the bottle of syrup over everything. "Then spend the night at Sonny's."

"What about school tomorrow?" My mom asks

"No school." I say simply and take a bite of my pancake.

"Nothing will happen between you and Sonny?" My dad questions and my mom eyes me carefully

"You have my word" I say and with that I finish the rest of my food.

I quickly run upstairs throwing on a black t-shirt that has the words 'Don't kill my vibe' and a pair of lose fitting jeans, with a pair of black and red Jordan's and a black hat with the words 'Relax' in red. I pull in clothes into a duffle bag for Sonny's house later and quickly grab my football bag too.

I grab my keys and phone going straight out to my car and quickly turning it on and pull my seat belt over me and buckling up. I wait for my car to heat up. I pull out my phone.

_Hey babe on my way –Alex3_

_Okay, Mason is already here we are waiting on you xxx-Babe_

I slip my phone in my pocket and start driving to Sonny's House. Mason has started to become like a brother to me in the short time I had known him, I can trust him. One time there was this guy trying to hit on Sonny and he literally punched the guy in the face and just kept walking like nothing happened. I also figure out that he doesn't roll our way if you know what I mean. And if you don't he is gay. He had a boyfriend back in wherever he was from I keep forgetting but he had to leave him behind since his parents wanted to move to America.

I pull up to the house and put my car in park honking the horn as I hop out the car and open the car door for my lovely ladies. Yeah I think Mason is the lady of the relationship because he is so feminine.

As they come walking out I slyly smile at them "Hey there my lovely ladies" I shout out letting almost half the neighborhood hear me. Sonny is wearing a long shirt with a red t shirt covered by a leather jacket while Mason is wearing a grey V-neck tee and baggy jeans

"ALEX! Keep your voice down!" Sonny scolds me and kisses my cheek hoping in the front seat and I close the door for her

"Ugh! How many times do I need to tell you" He pokes my shoulder "I" poke "am not" another poke "the girl of the relationship" he pokes me on last time HARD and I can't help but rub my shoulder.

"Ouch" I breathe out softly and close his door hopping in the driver seat

I turn on the radio and let the tunes come in slowly, I pull off of the curb and drive to school taking Sonny's hand in mine as we drive off.

_You're a falling star, You're the get away car.  
You're the line in the sand when I go too far.  
_

I hear Mason sing along behind us and I shake my head at him

_You're the swimming pool, on an August day.  
And you're the perfect thing to say.  
_

I bite my lip and shake my head giving in and start to sing I give Sonny's hand a gentle squeeze and I quickly look at her and a smile plays upon my face and I see her let out a small of her own

_And you play it coy, But it's kinda cute.  
Ah, When you smile at me you know exactly what you do._

I nudge her and continue my driving

_Baby don't pretend, that you don't know it's true.  
Cause you can see it when I look at you._

I see her bite her lip and she starts to sing along

_And in this crazy life, and through these crazy times  
It's you, it's you, You make me sing.  
You're every line, you're every word, you're everything_.

We all sing along and I look in the back mirror and I see Mason smiling huge as he sings, I feel a shock go through my body as I glance at Sonny once more

_You're a carousel, you're a wishing well,  
And you light me up, when you ring my bell.  
You're a mystery, you're from outer space,  
You're every minute of my everyday._

And I can't believe, uh that I'm your man,!  
And I get to kiss you baby just because I can.  
Whatever comes our way, ah we'll see it through,  
And you know that's what our love can do.

And in this crazy life, and through these crazy times  
It's you, it's you, You make me sing  
You're every line, you're every word, you're everything

.

I see Mason do a little dance and shake my head as Sonny starts to move to the music too

_So, La, La, La, La, La, La, La  
So, La, La, La, La, La, La, La_

And in this crazy life, and through these crazy times  
It's you, it's you, You make me sing.  
You're every line, you're every word, you're everything.  
You're every song, and I sing along.  
'Cause you're my everything.  
Yeah, yeah

So, La, La, La, La, La, La, La  
So, La, La, La, La, La, La, La, La, La, La, La

We all let out a laugh and I feel my hat leave me head and I see Sonny place it on hers and she kisses my cheek causing me to blush deeply and glance at Sonny quickly

"Excuse me Ma'am but I would love to get to school safely and if you keep our driver here flustered I'm not sure I might be able to live much longer" Mason says nudging Sonny's shoulder playfully and I glare at Mason through the interior rear view mirror.

"Excuse me, we all know I am an amazing driver" I say and park the car in the school parking lot

Mason lets out a chuckle "Says the girl that flipped off basically everyone in Waverly, and she purposely runs over pedestrians in Grand Theft Auto"

"Well excuse me, some people in Waverly just don't know how to drive and sorry I don't follow the rules on a video game like you Mr. I Stop at every stop light in the game for practice" Sonny lets out a loud laugh and I can feel Mason glaring at the back of my head as I exit the car and open the door for Sonny and take her hand helping her out of the car. I see Mason exiting the car and I push him back in and close the door on him quickly locking it.

"ALEX!" He yells from inside the car but it comes out soft, he tries to unlock the door but it the lock wouldn't budge and I laugh.

"Baby that wasn't nice" Sonny says trailing her fingers behind my neck and gives me a sad face

"I'm sorry babe" I say and unlock the door I pull her closer to me and lean in for a kiss, our lips were about to meet before she pulls away and gives Mason a high five and they both walk in through the school door. Did I just get played? Well done Munroe...Well done.

I start to head for the school doors when I forget my football bag, I go back and I open the backseat door for my football bag grabbing it out and closing and locking the door. I enter the school doors seeing everyone laughing except for one girl who was sitting on the floor on her phone, must be new. I set my bag beside her making her look up and I smile down at her.

"Hey, I'm Alex what is your name?" I say bending down in front of her and sticking my hand out towards her.

"Hey! I'm Camila, I'm new here, but I'm guessing you already knew that" I nod my head giving her another smile and receiving one from her.

"Beautiful name, are you Spanish?" She nods at me again before starting to stand up and I stand with her

"I am" she finally says and puts her phone in her pocket

"Well if you ever need someone to hang out with during lunch you are welcome to hang out with me and some of my friends"

She gives me a bright smile "I would love that thanks"

"Well I better be going laters Mila" I grab my football bag and walk away and head towards my locker quickly pulling out my backpack and stuffing my football bag in it sideways.

By the time I close my locker the bell rings and I head straight to room A102 's class. I shrug my backpack strap a few times so it doesn't fall off my shoulder. I walk through the door seeing Sonny and Nate sitting at their seats and I sit in between them.

"What's up Nate" I ask and we do our little handshake

"Not much really, It's been boring now days we don't hang as much as we use to" He says and I nod agreeing

"Well we should hang out again sometime have a night out together and maybe spend the weekend with each other?" I say and he agrees

"Yeah, My place this weekend? And maybe our girls can go have one of their own?" Sonny nods

"Yeah, Ill invite Lauren too, it should be fun!" I laugh but agree. Lauren was actually hanging out with us a lot lately, after we settled that I just wanted to be just friends and we agreed, and Justin has been better, he and Mason actually started to hang out more and Mason can just put a smile on anybody's face.

"Actually, how about we all just have one together? Alex the basement in your apartment still has the beds and stuff from the last party right? We can just get a bunch of people together and we can just hangout and chill for the whole weekend." Nate suggests

I shrug "Sounds good, ill have to run it over with my parents but I think we-" I get cut off by the sound of the second bell and 's comes in setting her bag down on her desk and starts writing something on the white board

After she is done she turns facing us "Good Morning class" the class mumbles out a good morning and I chuckle

"What is up classmates! Why you all so lazy? Do you not realize its HALLOWEEN!" I shout out and everyone in my class starts to cheer

"That is what I am talking about" I jump out of my seat and sit down at 's desk " did you know that the first Jack-o-Lanters were actually made from turnips" She shook her head no "Yeah me neither its kinda weird don't you think class" Everyone laughs but agrees

One kid raises his hand "Teacher Alex please tell us more" 's agrees then shoos me off her seat and points to the front of the class room "I was just gonna say we watch Halloween but if Alex wants to teach us something be our guess" 's say but the whole class agrees that I should teach them since we would watch Halloween from about every other class today.

"I'm down with watching Halloween" I say and the whole class boo's at me "Alright, Alright! How about a few stories then? Lights!" I say and point to Lauren and she quickly turns off the light, I pull out my phone and turn the light on and face it towards my face

"It wasn't raining like how these stories always begin" I start and take a deep breath "But it was dark, Kind of like this but the moon provided much more light. These two kids, a boy and girl were walking home from a long night out trick or treating, these kids couldn't have been more than 8 and yet they were walking alone by themselves for they had lost their parents while trick or treating. The kids stopped by a 7-11 that was closed due to renovations but the sign was still on, giving out a bright light beneath them.

"Johnny I'm tired" Whines out Janice his twin sister

"I know sis I know. But we have to keep going, I don't want to get home late"

His sister rubs her feet which had been bare because the flip flops she was wearing had broke.

"I miss Mom and Dad" she says letting a tear fall from her eyes

"Me too…" He says and pulls his bag of candy on his lap "Hey look what I got, a Snickers, they are your favorite, here you have it" He opens it for her and hands it to her and she gives him a small smile

"Thanks" She quickly stuffs it into her mouth chewing and looks off into the distance just staring. After awhile she lets a breath out that she didn't know she held "Do you think they are going to come back again"

"Who?"

"Mom and Dad"

"You know they are probably looking for us right now" She nods her head and sighs after a while a car stops beside them. The kids quickly run off to the side off the 7-11 just in case these guys were trying to kidnap them. They kids look around the corner and see a man and a women exit the car. Not noticing the two kids. The couple go to the back of the car pulling out a black bag, heavy enough to fit a body in it. The couple drags it to the front of the 7-11 and drops the bag to the ground making the two kids let out a groan for some odd reason. They couple, hearing the sound looks around to the side of the 7-11 and the kids pull out of the view. The kids stay quiet for 10 minutes not bothering to look back at the couple. They hear the sound of the car pulling off and they come out from the side of the 7-11 and look at the black bag.

"Go see whats in it Johnny" Janice pushes him towards the bag and the boy carefully opens the bag and looks straight in it." I stop the story and look around the class room seeing everyone eyeing my intently

"There was a little boy in the bag and Johnny lets out a gasp, He looks in the boys open eyes that hold a dark black and Johnny lets out a painfully scream as he feels hands choking his neck but not seeing no hands. He tries to pull off the invisible hands but its no use. Johnny falls to the ground letting his last breath out. Janice runs to his side but by the time she is there her brothers body is gone only leaving the black bag beside her. She looks in the bag and sees her brother in there with eyes wide open and hand marks around his neck dead.

The body in the bag blinks and whispers "They are coming sis, Run" Janice gets up in a start seeing a car coming into view and runs as fast as she could her feet scraping against little tiny pebbles making her feet start to bleed but she kept running and running but the people in the car were faster and grabbed her. She looks at the people seeing her mom and dad. There once blue eyes are filled with dark red ones. The moms hands grab around Janice's neck and the mothers mouth opens wide then it got wider and wider till she mouth captured her daughters head biting it off." I finish the story turning off the only light coming from my phone and I let out a loud scream earning a few screams from the class then a loud thud. I quickly turn on the light and see Nate lying on the floor with blood around his neck and not seeing him breathing. I quickly run towards him putting my hands on his chest and wiped the blood from his neck putting it to my lips

"Mmm strawberry, You should really get the raspberry one, I liked that one better last year" I say patting his chest and he lets out a breath he has been holding

He wipes most of the 'blood' off his neck and puts it in his mouth "You are right, from now on we stick with raspberry" We look around the class and see everyone staring at us wide eyed except for Mrs. Jacobs

"You know Alex, This has to be the best Halloween story so far." 's says and I laugh

"Yeah I know, that finale always gets them" She laughs and I stand helping Nate up and take a sit in my chair while everyone claps, Nate taking a few bows.

"None of this leaves the classroom, Its our secret" I say and everyone mumbles out a quick okay and 's stands up turning on the TV. Putting in Halloween and turning off the lights again.

"You guys are jerks, at least let us in on the prank next time" Sonny says and Lauren nods beside her.

"Now, now what fun would that have been?" Nate says

I nod in agreement "Yeah I mean what's the point of a prank when some people are on it" Sonny just nods understandingly and Lauren just shakes her head.

About 40 minutes into the Halloween movie then bell rings signaling second period. We grab our stuff and walk towards second period till Nate bumped shoulders with someone causing him to fall to the floor.

"HEY" the person that bumped into Nate shouted "Watch where you are going" the person kept walking and I helped Nate before shouting back at him.

"Why don't you watch it you little b-" Sonny hit me in my stomach signaling to not swear or to not cause a scene but I just continued "brat before I show you how it's like to get your ass whooped" The person turned around and I saw that it was Jake

"Oh it's just you two, my bad sorry Nate" Nate just nods saying that it's alright and we just continue walking.

I take a few breaths trying to call myself from getting too winded up and stuff my hand in my pockets. I need to work on my anger ill admit but I am getting good at controlling it sometimes. We reach A105 Mr. Hernandez class and I can't help but laugh at how within 2 minutes of getting out of class we already almost got into a fight. My laughter caused Nate and Sonny to look at me weird and I just chuckled a little more and shrugged. All of our desks were in a circle and I just took a random seat and Nate took one all the way across from me while Sonny sat beside me. I raise an eyebrow at Nate and he nods. About twenty minutes into the activity I raise my hand saying I want to go to the bathroom, I quickly run to my locker opening it up and put some red makeup around my eye to make like someone punched me and put some on my forehead like I had a scratch and run back towards the class room and fall down as soon as I enter.

"OH MY GOSH" someone in the classroom shouts and I hear a few desks shuffling

"Alex!? Alex are you okay!?" I hear Nate ask beside me and he starts to flip me over pretending to look at my body

"Ill get the nurse" Mr. Hernandez says and starts to go to the front of the classroom reaching for the phone

"No!" I shout "I'm good" I say and he sets the phone down then I try to sit up stumbling down a little bit

"No you're not you are hurt just lay down." Sonny says softly beside me and pushes a few strands of hair behind my ear

Nate touches some of the blood and puts it in his mouth, the whole class except sonny grosses out and Sonny hits me on my stomach

"Ugh! You guys are such jerks" She stands up and goes back to her seat mad. Uh oh. I stand up and take a seat next to her and take her hand in mine but she quickly pulls it aways looking away from me

"Next time you pull a HALLOWEEN prank I want in" Mr. Hernandez says emphasizing the word Halloween

I shake my head no "Everyone always says that, But I'm sorry Mr. H I can't do it has to be a secret at all times." He eyes me for a second then sees I'm not backing down before nodding and then going back to the 'fun' activity we have for the day.

I lean over and kiss Sonny's cheek and grab back her hand and kiss that too but this time she doesn't pull away just avoiding to look at me. I scoot my desk closer to her and hug her ignoring the rest of class then I pull back and she looks at me.

"Don't look at me like that, I'm trying to be mad at you" She says staring at me with a glare

"Like what?"

"Like that, your eyes are like Puss's from Puss and boots stop"

I let out a smirk "Really? I must be very cute"

She scoffs "Don't flatter yourself" and she turns back ignoring me

I smirk at her and just settle back in my seat keeping my eyes on her. She passes a bunch of paper Mr. Hernandez gave to the class to me and I grab one then pass it to the person beside me and I pull a pencil out from her hand then start drawing on the paper ignoring the instructions Mr. Hernandez was instructing us. I set her pencil back down on her desk and she picks it up before writing something.

"Okay who would like to share a math problem for Halloween" Mr. Hernandez says and I quickly stand up then move into the middle of the circle

"I didn't know we were supposed to write a math problem but-" he cuts me off

"You never really know what we are doing" he says and the whole class laughs

"As I was saying, I did draw something though" I hold it up and show him a pumpkin with a carving of a cat

"What is your point Russo" Mr. Hernandez says rushing me

"Stop interrupting that is rude" I say point my finger at him accusingly "Nawh I got nothing, I just drew this, and it's a carving of a cat. It's cute ain't it?" I hold up the drawing again showing everyone and a few people laugh and nod. I take a seat and watch as people share their Math problem then the bell rings signaling lunch time.

"My favorite class of the day" I say

"Lunch is not a class" Sonny says

"No it is actually" Nate joined in "each day we learn that the lunch lady cooks some horrible food" We all let out a laugh and head to the cafeteria sitting at a random table that was empty and pull out our lunches since the one in the cafeteria sucked and when I say it sucks I really mean it.

I excuse myself from the table and go up to the lunch line to grab three water bottles as I was waiting someone bumped into me, hard causing me to bump into the person next to me and for him to drop his food. I give him a apologetic smile and turn to face the person that bumped into me.

"Hey what's your- Oh hey Mase" I say and give him a little hand shake "How was class?"

"Alright we got a new girl, I want you to meet her" He pull out the 'New girl' from behind him and I see its Camila "This is Camila" I smile at her and decided to play along

"Hey Camila, I'm Alex the coolest girl you ever will meet"

"I very well doubt that but it was very nice to meet you Alex" She says and cuts in front of in the line

"Did she just cut in front of me" I ask Mason and he nods "Oh hell no it's on short stuff" I pick her up and toss her over my shoulder "Hey Mase don't forget to grab some water for the table kay? Love yah" and I walk off with Camila on my shoulder squealing really loudly and set her by our table.

"Hey guy's this I Camila she is new here" I say and make her sit down next to Lauren who just got here and I take my seat next to Sonny.

They all greet her and I turn to see Mason struggling to car the water bottles but Justin goes and helps him. I grab half of Sonny's Sandwich and eat it smiling at her while doing so and then stealing a quick kiss on her cheek. Justin and Mason finally make their way back to the table and sets water bottles infront of everyone but me.

"Hey? Where is my water bottle" I let out a slight pout

"Get your own jerk" Mason says pushing me and I steal his water bottle earning a protest from him

"Thanks I was thirsty" I open the water bottle and take a long drink out of it and let a small 'ahh' earning a glare

Justin grabs his own water bottle and gives it to Mason and sends him a wink. Well, well, well my brother is playing for the other team now, and he's got skill. When he glanced at me I sent him a quick thumbs up before taking another bite out of my sandwich. I feel someone kick my feet under the table and I glare at who kicked me.

"Alex, I asked if its okay if Mila could join the sleep over" Lauren says

"Who's Mila?"

"Camila?" I nod my head

"Yeah she can join, anytime you little nugget" I say and reach over to ruffle her hair a bit causing a wine to fall out from her mouth

I let everyone continue talking as I continue half of my sandwich ignoring the rest of the group and just play with my water bottle cap. It quiet when you learn how to block out everyone and that's cool.I enjoy being out of the world for a while. I feel my eyes start to burn and I close them hard pushing out the pain, I didn't want anyone to notice but Camila did because when I looked up she gave me a worried look. I throw her a fake smile and continue to play with my water bottle.

My eyes have been driving me crazy for a while, but whenever I tell Professor Crumbs that he just says its because I have been studying too hard. My hands also start to shake every once in a while but that's expectable apparently, I can't control my powers so Professor is designing something to make sure it I have better control of it.

"Camila there is a party tonight and I was wondering if maybe you wanted to go with us?" I hear Lauren ask and I look at her to see a small blush playing upon her face

"I don't drink" Camila says and I interrupt before Lauren can

"You don't need to drink to have fun at a party" I feel Sonny nudge me to as if saying 'follow what you preach" or whatever that saying people usually say "Oh I'm still drinking because I had a long week this week." I say and everyone looked at me with a 'What the fuck are you talking about'

"Alex it's the first day of the week" Miley says

"A day toooo long" I take a long sip from my water bottle and steal a chip from Lauren causing her to slap me and I let out a small 'ow'

Jake comes running up to our table and stops right at the head of our table "Alex, Nate no practice today, coach says he has a doctors appointment for his son"

"Alright thanks Jake" I say giving him a hand shake and Nate does the same "want to chill with us for a while" I ask and look up at his light green eyes

"Nawh, Apparently there is this new chick in school and I want to get to her before everyone else does, laters" He starts to run off before I could show him Camila who everyone was referring to as the new girl.

"Alright…So Camz watch out for him, he is a player" Mason says

Lauren agrees "Yeah, my first day here he asked if I wanted to go in the janitors closet with him, and he haven't even said hello to me"

Sonny laughs "Really? He asked me to do it with him in the music room" Everyone lets out a laugh

"Yeah but I got to you before he could because I am just amazing" I say giving her a peck on the lips

"Whatever you say baby" She says and grabs my hand under the table

Camila finally speaks up "Well we don't have to worry about that because he is far from my type" I can't almost hear lauren let out a squeal from inside her head

"Oh really what is your type then?" Lauren questions

"Well I like green eyes so he's got that going but he just doesn't appeal to me ya'noe?" She says grabbing one of Lauren's chips but Lauren doesn't smack her hand away. Oh I see how it is. I try to silently reach over but Lauren still manages to smack my hand even though she was not looking at my direction.

"So say, I oh I don't know ask you out on a date what would you say?" Lauren puts her elbow on the table and leans over to Camila

Camila lets out a shrug and I quickly grab Laurens bag of chips and let out a triumphant smile until Mason grabs the bag from my hands and gives it back to Lauren. Oh you little son of a bi-. The bells rings causing all of us to stand up.

"Guess we will just have to see" Camila says "Laters guys" She leaves and I steal whatever's left of Laurens chips and stuff it all into my mouth and her back the empty bag. But she is too busy staring off to where Camila left to notice and I just take hold of Sonny's hand and lean over closer to her so I could whisper in her ear.

"Did I ever tell you that you are beautiful?" I question and the heat rises up to her cheeks and she bites the inside of her cheeks only allowing a small smiles to form on her lips.

She ignores the questions and places a small kiss on my shoulder making small chills run throughout my body. With my empty hand I grab the books that's in her hand and hold it for her. I release her hand from mine and put it around her shoulder where she takes her hand within mine and we reach A201 art and I go sit in front of my canvas and Sonny sits beside me.

"Hello class I will be your teacher for the rest of the year because Mrs. Louis has transferred. I am Miss. Bubbles" I laugh and everyone looks at me

"My bubbles" I say trying to mock the yellow fish from Finding Nemo and everyone starts to laugh including Miss. Bubbles

* * *

I stuff my backpack in with my football bag that was in my locker and wait for Sonny to be ready to leave. The book that she was trying to place on the top shelf kept slipping so I went to help her. I stand behind her placing my left hand on her waist leaning my back into her and gently slide my right hand, where she is holding the book, up to her wrist and gently pull the book out of her hands and placing it on the top shelf of her locker. I give her a kiss on her jawline before she turns into me and puts both of her hands around my shoulders. She stands on her tippy toes and I lean down closing the rest of the distance. Our lips carefully moved along one another lips. I lick the bottom of her lip but she quickly pulls away.

"Too much?" It came out breathy and I took a deep breath trying to regain a calming rhythm to my heart.

She shakes her head no "We're in school" I smile at her and give her another peck on her lips and pull away taking the backpack off her shoulder and putting it around my own and take her hand in mine.

"Yeah we should probably get going, Mason is waiting for us" I pull her along with me and we inch towards my car.

Tonight we were gonna go to another of Jakes famous parties but it is Halloween and Sonny has yet to decide what we should go as and I'm sure all the good costumes were pretty much taken not that it would be hard for me to get a costume for us because hello, wizard. Mason waves at us eagerly and jumps up and down shouting 'I'm ready to partay' and does a little dance earning a hearty laugh out of me and Sonny because Mason has no rhythm in his bones whatsoever.

I unlock the car settling in then driving off to Sonny's house. Sonny and Mason were just talking about how fun today was and blah blah. It was boring so I decided to just tune them out for the rest of the car ride.

I wish I could just tell the future. See what's gonna happen before it happens. I want someone to guarantee the safety of the people I love so that way I don't have to worry about if my own actions with all this big powers and stuff will get them killed or harmed. I wouldn't be able to live with myself if anything happened to them.

Spells. I learned a few spells. Well read about them, Crumbs said I wouldn't get the chance to do them until he thinks I am ready. One spell I read was the infliction spell. Any harm caused to another person I can inflict on myself so that way that person takes no damage, nothing and it all lands on me. I just hope nothing ever comes down to that.

I feel a hand take mine and see that the car has stopped and we have already arrived at the house. I get out the drivers seat and open the door for Sonny and Mason , each of them hopping out we enter the house.

I was wrapped up in a hug given by Connie and hug her back kissing her cheek "Hey mami" I say and she smiles at me

"Alex" She greets "hey Mason back so soon" She says jokingly nudging him gently earning a loud laugh from Mason

He shrugs a bit "Eh, you know me can't stay away from a pretty little thing like you Ms.M" She shakes her head at him and enters the kitchen each of us following.

The aroma of chocolate filled our noses making Mason and I run in front of Sonny and Connie and see the plate of cookies on the island "OH YEAH!" Mason says jumping up on the island taking a seat on it and grabs a handful of cookies from the plate.

"HEY! Don't eat it all!" I say and quickly grab the whole plate and move all the way away from him so he doesn't touch the cookies.

He stuffs another cookie in his mouth "Hey share" he says with a mouthful making crumbs fall onto his shirt.

I quickly grab all the cookies that were on the plate and lick them and give him a satisfied smirk before taking a seat by the island and start shoving the cookies in my mouth one by one. Mason glares at me and then hits me on the back of my head

"Jerk" I say and teasingly bite into another one of my cookies and he steals one out of my hand before stuffing it into his mouth.

He quickly gives me a shrug "I'm a boy, I don't care about dreams" He says and steals a few more cookies before I can react.

"Alright kiddies nap time" Connie says jokingly and starts going back to cooking dinner and Sonny starts helping her mom.

* * *

Night had finally reach and darkness had fully set in. The cool breeze had come with the darkness and the moon was full. Of course. It's like always full on Halloween. Mason had went home a few hours ago in order to get read and Sonny had finally figured out a costume for us. Sonny had gone with the cliché of Romeo and Juliet. Except Romette and Juliet. Of course I'm 'Romeo' and she's my Juliet but I just don't know how to feel about her choosing this costume. Romeo and Juliet both died for love, is this fate saying that we are also? Or am I just over thinking it. I push all thoughts away as we arrived at Jakes house.

Entering the house I was thankful for the warmth that was brought to my body in replace of the cold air. I grab Sonny's hand and bring her to the kitchen where Lauren who was dressed as a Police officer, Nate who was dressed as a football player; guess he couldn't think of a better costume idea, Miley was his cheerleader, and Mason was well, gay I guess, He was wearing a lot a pink feathers I can tell you that, was all just standing in a little circle drinking and laughing.

"What are you supposed to be?" I ask Mason, he begins to open his mouth but before he can talk I interrupt him "Never mind I don't want to know"

We continue the night with short jokes about each other's costumes till I see Lauren get distracted by Camila who had just entered the kitchen. Lauren quickly passes me her cup and grabs a water battle taking a sip, swishing it around her mouth before swallowing and puts a mint in her mouth, trying to take the breath of alcohol away from her mouth, But not having any luck she just tosses the whole box of mints in her mouth and Camila finally finds her way over to us.

"Hey guys" Camila says

"Hey" We all say and Lauren managed to muffle out a small 'sup'

Camila looks at her weird "She got hungry" Nate says and Camila just nods

"So school nerd huh?" I say pointing to her costume and I earn a nod "Hot" I say and Sonny smacks me "But you are way hotter babe trust me, No offense Camila" I kiss Sonny's cheeks and she smiles at me as if saying 'nice recover'

I excuse Sonny and I from the group and we make our way on the dance floor, well the living room. It was a fast song so I decided to just go with it. Sonny started to laugh at my dancing and I could help but laugh myself, I was dancing as if I was a wild turkey wearing pants. We continued to dance for some time and slowly our group had come and joined in on the dancing. We ended up just bouncing up and down doing fist bumps off beat. The sweat was evident on our face and my ears started to begin ringing and a pounding in my head had started to overcome. Soon my vision started to become blurry and my jumping had come to a complete stop. The room had begun moving by itself and I grabbed ahold of Mason and he quickly reacted grabbing my waist and then my vision had gone away till I saw the replay of the night the traveler came at me.

* * *

A/N SORRY FOR ALL THE MISTAKES and Sorry it ain't the best chapter but I hope you like how long it is I hope this excuses my absence… If not I love you. Please review and any ideas would be helpful. I changed this chapter like a million times soo yeah.


	8. Chapter 8

**_A/N I must be the worst writer because I suck at updating! BUT! This chapter will be sweet at the end. I hope you have a sweet tooth. Yeah I'm lame. Oops sorry if you notice any mistakes, I don't bother with fixing em' I'm lame like dat!_**

**_Follow me on twitter LovaticHarmony3 if you tweet me and tell me to get off there and keep writing, Ill update more because I need people to be persistent with me._**

**_BTW THANK YOU FOR ALL THE LOVELY COMMENTS ON THIS STORY! It means so much to me. And to the Anon who loves Camren, Amen, hallelujah, praise Jesus! I ship Camren soo hard, Camren is just perfect and if you don't know what Camren is it is Camila Cabello and Lauren Jauregui from fifth harmony's ship name. Ugh they are adorable together._**

* * *

**_Monday, October 31st 2011/ Tuesday, November 1st 2011_**

It shouldn't feel like this right? Death I mean. It shouldn't hurt this bad. My body was being pushed up against like a car was right on top of me and everything was just crushing me. My heart was beating fast. I opened my mouth wide open as I gasp for air seeing if it would help with the relief in my chest. It didn't. All I could see was black.

All of a sudden the pain was lifted off my chest. My lungs were burning with every breath I took but it felt good to have air back in me. My once black view was replaced with red. Why not white? It looks as if the whole room was coated in blood. I look at the floor and see white except for a red puddle surrounding me. I look at my hands and see it also covered with red. This can't be blood, no, blood wasn't this dark.

I feel shocks against my chest making me fall to the ground and hold my chest where I had just felt the shocks. My chest was burning. I rub my chest only to feel the red substance spread all over my shirt as well. Gah. I pull off my shirt to see blood coming off my body. Pouring. What the hell? I try to swipe the blood off my chest to see where it's coming from but no luck. It just kept coming and the more I tried to wipe it off the more came out of it. I grabbed my shirt and swiped it against my body to see if that would help. No such luck. I eventually just gave up and just walked straight ahead of me trying to find a way out of this dream? Hell hole? I don't know what I should call it but whatever it is, it seems to have no ending but it still feels like I still don't have enough space to move. I feel trapped in an invisible bubble and I'm just going in a circle of nothingness.

I stopped walking and just sat in the pull of blood that followed me when I walked here. I lay down and look up at the red on the ceiling. I am starting to hate red more than I hate green honestly. Why does this world even have color anyway, why couldn't it be black and white? I feel another shock in my chest making my body flail upwards. I close my eyes and scream out as another shock comes my way. After a while I open my eyes to see black and a whole bunch of little lights instead of a red ceiling like in my dream? Nightmare?

I blink my eyes a little and see the moon? What the? I tried to sit up but another hand pushed me down. I hear voices but I can't make out the words. I hit the hands that come towards me to pin my down and I fall off the little bed that I was on.

I feel hands grab me trying to pick me up but I hit at them "What the hell get your hands off me" I shout softly at them and see that I'm in the middle of the sidewalk of Jakes house. The hands still reach for me and they finally get me up, and sit me on the little rolling bed.

"Ma'am you have to calm down." He states "We have to get you checked out" the paramedic pushes me to lay down only for me to force myself up and push his hands off me.

"Back off I'm fine, and I swear if any of you shock me again I will so gladly stick my foot up your ass" I say standing up and walk away from them and I see everyone at the party looking at the scene too drunk to even comprehend what was happening

"Is she allowed to do that?" I hear them say behind me

"I don't even know!" another shouts out in frustration and I continue on walking as I spot Sonny crying on Masons shoulder and everyone not even bothering to look at the scene before and just hugging each other.

As I reach the group I join in on the group hug "Why are we crying and hugging each other? Did someone die?" I ask and Sonny's sobs start to calm down and the rest of the group starts to slowly pull away "Why did we stop hugging?" I ask and then I feel a cold hand collide with my cheek

"YOU ARE SUCH A JERK!" Sonny shouts at me and I hold my cheek clearly confused

I look at the group and they clearly don't know what to do with the whole scene "What did I do?" I question then Sonny quickly pulls me in for a hug.

"I swear to god if you die on me again I will kill you Alex Russo" Sonny states trying to pull me closer to her

I wrap my arms around her then place a kiss on the side of her head "Never." I state keeping my arms around her and I feel her start to shake in my arms and I feel something wet against my chest? What the? I slowly pull my head away to see my indeed shirtless with just a bra on "Where is my shirt?" I say softly not bothering to let go of her.

She lets out a soft chuckle "They took it off so they could revive you" she says in a whisper as if this moment was going to be taken away from us and that she was just imagining this.

Mason and Nate look at me like 'what the fuck is happening right now' clearly coming down from their drunk state while Miley, Camila, and Lauren look at me like they want to slap me for giving them a heart attack. I feel a breeze of wind hit me and I shiver as tiny bumps start to form on my skin from the cold.

I pull away from Sonny "I need my shirt" I slowly turn back to the paramedics who seem to be talking on the phone to some guy clearly they didn't know what to do with the situation. I grab my shirt from one of the paramedics hands to see it ripped apart I groan out loud. "Okay, who ripped my shirt I say eyeing each one of the paramedics out. The guy on the phone just ignored me while the other guy tried to avoid eye contact with me. I look straight at the other guy "Give me your shirt" I say gently making him look at me. "Give me your shirt I say more forcefully and he shakes his hand no

"No can do ma'am, its uniform" he says looking at me but still avoiding eye contact

I poke him on his chest "I wasn't asking I was telling you. You ripped my shirt, so give me your shirt" when I was finished with the sentence Jake came to me giving me his football shirt he had on I sent him a small smile and let a 'thank you' fall from my lips before pulling it on. I glare at the paramedic before he quickly grabs the stuff and puts it in the ambulance.

"I just talked to the hospital and they say since we had to use the defibrillator on you, we have to take you to the hospital for a checkup" the paramedic that was just on the phone says "please don't give me a hard time, its 12 am and I just want to finish this shift and go to my family" I nod my head understandingly

"Can I at least take someone with me?" The guy nods in agreement

I jog over to Sonny and the group "Well I gotta go to the hospital for a checkup." I take Sonny's hand in mine "See y'all tomorrow" after all the goodbye hugs and a few kisses Sonny and I were off making our way to the ambulance

* * *

After arguing with my parents, reassuring them I'm fine and that I can sleep at Sonny's house we finally arrived at her house at 2am. I was physically drained but my mind was jumping all over the place not planning to let me sleep anytime soon. Connie wished us a goodnight heading off to bed. I feel bad for her, she has work in 3 hours and we woke her up at such a unholy time. Sonny and I decided to get ready for bed and just watch some TV since I couldn't go to sleep.

We were watching Hocus Pocus because hey it was just Halloween why not? Sonny was sitting on the other side of the couch, in my opinion way too far away from me, playing with the pillow that was on her lap.

"You okay babe?" I question her causing her to look at me, her eyes a watering a bit "hey don't cry come here" I say motioning her to come closer. She comes closer and I wrap my arms around her as she sits on my lap and puts her face in my neck. "It's okay, everything is okay" I say trying to reassure her

I feel her look up at me causing me to pull away so I can see her face "You almost died, well you did but, you-" I cut her off by kissing her.

I pull Sonny so she is straddling my lap; she puts both of her hands on the side of my face, cupping both of my cheeks. I hold on to her waist and run my bottom tongue just below her bottom lip asking for entrance that was immediately granted. Our tongues collided and we each fought for dominance, Sonny slipped out a little moan making me lean more towards her causing her to lay down on the couch, not breaking the kiss, as I go on top of her. I twirl my tongue around hers earning another moan and I rub my hand up and down her thigh, she then pulled away.

We just looked at each other breathing really hard our brains still clearly in a haze before my mind comes clear "I'm not going anywhere Munroe, so don't try to get rid of me so soon" I give her a half smile and she brightly smiles back at me giving me one more peck on the lips.

"I don't plan on it Russo" She says

I sit up as she lies down on my lap, making me run my hands through her hair "What if one day you woke up and just didn't remember me at all?" I question her making her turn on her back so she can see my face

"Then it'll be like the first day of school when we first met. You know you kinda made my heart race when I saw you, you still do, it's like my heart just knew that we were gonna be together." She smiles lightly at me "I just wanted to see if you cared enough to try and win my heart" I let out a soft chuckle

"You literally left me speechless when I laid my eyes on you, you still do, I would wait a thousand years just to have you" She bites her lip and takes her hand in mine intertwining our fingers. _They fit so perfectly_.

_I love you_; I try to telepathically tell her._ I love you and I will do anything for you_.


End file.
